Serendipity
by k3josai
Summary: The world is a huge place for us to spend our lifetime journey. No matter how wide it is if people are destined to be together, they simply meant to be. That is destiny... That is Serendipity...
1. Prologue: Fire ball

Title: Serendipity

Author: k3josai

Co-Author: carito_2p

Pairing: CLOIS

Spoiler/s: A little coming from CRIMSON episode

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

A/N: Good day or good night to you. Wherever you are right now. Here's another Clois fic to read. I hope that you will like it the same way you followed my first serial fic, So Close and yet so Far. I planned to post it by the end of February or first week of March (when Infamous episode will be aired on US TV) because I really don't know what will be the outcome of this fic (most especially with everything that happened from Smallville Season 8's episodes 11-14). But carito suggested that we should do it, so here it is.

I'm open to your comments and suggestions. Any violent reactions should be sent through my PM. I have no formal training about writing fictions. So forgive me for my mistakes.

I want to say thank you to three of the most important people who made Serendipity to come true.

Carito_2p – Whew! I never expected that we did this CLOIS fic together. Despite of the eleven-hour time difference between Asia and South America, we managed to do it and we're almost done. Gracias for providing me your never ending ideas and being the energetic one. We always had this brainstorming sessions during nighttime on your part and daytime on my side. Your sleeping time is around three or four o' clock in the morning, that's a real sacrifice on your part. Thank you very much Sis, it's a great feeling to work with some one like you.

MShaharo – A very talented Clois friend from you tube who provided the Main Theme of Serendipity, the title of the song is Safest Place to Hide by Backstreet Boys. Thanks for granting my request. By the way, I'm still waiting for the full version of that Clois vid (lol!).

A friend of carito_2p – For helping us to correct all the mistakes we made. I really don't know who you are but I wanna say thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Special Dedication for Prologue:

Remey74 – thanks for boosting my confidence with regards to this particular story.

Lenie de Jesus – one of my closest friends since elementary. Who keeps on lending her ear while I'm talking with my non-sense ideas. And keeps on supporting me with my ambition of becoming a writer. Until now, I'm a frustrated one. Hahaha! Salamat ng marami sa suporta. *Sniffs*. Lol!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for my ideas). The characters are owned by Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. No copyright infringement intended. This is mainly created for entertainment.

**SERENDIPITY**

Prologue: Fireball

It wasgetting dark, and the woman was afraid they might be lost. She wasn't the type to get scared, but she had her four year old daughter with her. The cold weather only compounded the nervousness she felt about being back in the old corn village.

"Mommy, where are we? I'm sleepy already," the little girl asked her mother as she squeezed her Bunny and caressed the soft white fur while sheclutchedit to her chest, yawning.

The lady looked at the side mirror of her car and saw the sign Route 31.

"We're almost there. Are you hungry sweetie?"the lady askedpinching her daughters little nose.

"Nope! Look Mommy. Shooting stars!" The young girl stared with wide eyes, totallyforgetting how tired she was. "I'll make a wish." She whispered inaudible words while hugging her favorite toy. The woman smiled a bit seeing how her daughter cherished the one last thing she only had from her father.

"May I know your wish?" the lady smirked. Her little girl was very smart.

"I hope that Daddy's here with us," the little girl smiled. Her long chocolate brown and curly hair was tied in a ponytail.

The lady smiled bitterly now she saw the signboard which gave her a sigh of relief... The signboard said, "Welcome to Smallville!"

"Mommy look out! Is that a fire ball?" The woman looked at 'the thing' her girl pointed out.

"Oh my God! Not again! Why does this happen everytime I come to this stupid town?..."

She made a sudden turn of the steering wheel to prevent 'the thing' from hitting them straight on. Then she covered her daughter's body with hers. When 'the thing' landed, it exploded "WHAAMM" followed by an aftershock.

Seconds after a man rose from the hole made by the fireball. He wore a blue suit with a red cape and boots. He looked around the surroundings, and he used all his senses. He heard a child crying. He paid attention to a familiar heartbeat. He never expected that after all these years; he was still longing on that specific rhythmic pattern. Using his super speed and x-ray vision, he spotted a car near the cornfield.

"Mommy… Mommy… Please wake up!" a little girl was trapped under the body of her mother. She probably used her own body to shield her child.

The tall man opened the car's door, "Are you all right?" The man asked the young girl in front of him...

The little girl is frightened of the blood flowing from her mother's shoulder. He examined both of them, the girl was physically fine, but still in shocked. The woman was bleeding because of the broken windshield, but no broken bones. "Don't be afraid, I'll take you and your Mom to the hospital. Don't cry, everything's gonna be okay," With the comforting words coming from the stranger, the child nodded and dried her tears using the back of her hand. He added, "Are you afraid of flying?" The girl just shook her head. "Okay, put your hands around my neck and I'll carry you on my back." The child followed his instruction. Then he gently scooped the woman and put away the locks of hair from her face. He blinked a couple of times upon seeing her facial features. She reminded him of someone. When he had the full and closer view of the lady's face, he finally recognized her,

"Lois!"

The woman in her blurry vision glanced up at the familiar voice before everything faded into black.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Here's the line up of the forthcoming chapters:

Chapter 1:Red and Blue (k3josai and carito_2p)

Chapter 2: Headline (k3josai and carito_2p)

Chapter 3: Memory (k3josai and carito_2p)

Chapter 4: Fairy Tale (k3josai and carito_2p)

Chapter 5: Beautiful Mistake (carito_2p and k3josai)

Chapter 6: Vows (carito_2p and k3josai)

Chapter 7: Queen (k3josai)

Chapter 8: Daddy's Li'l Girl (k3josai)

Chapter 9: Walk Away (k3josai)

Chapter 10: A Promise to Keep (k3josai)

Chapter 11:Lex (k3josai)

Chapter 12:Untitled

Chapter 13:Untitled

Chapter 14:Untitled

Epilogue:Untitled


	2. Chapter 1: Red and Blue

A/N: To d, happy reading!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Red and Blue

Metropolis General Hospital

"Glad you're already awake pal! It has been twenty-four hours." Jimmy put his camera on top of the table. "How are you?"he asked looking concerned.

"My head and body aches! Where's Lovell? Is she okay?" Lois tried to stand up. Her daughter was more important than her.

"Whoah… Let your body rest for a while." Jimmy said pushing her down.

"Hospital smells sucks," she rolled her hazel eyes and looked at her friend. "Now where is LJ?" she had to make sure her baby was fine.

"With the accident LJ's okay. I'm so sorry Lois. I tried to take good care of her; I didn't know that she's allergic to shrimps. She's with the dermatologist right now." Feeling ashamed that he let his friend down.

Lois wrinkled her forehead. "Allergic reactions to shrimp? This is the first time, she had that, but that's okay, Jimmy. You're still one of my great friends and you didn't know that was going to happen... How did I get here?" She didn't remember much after the car was wrecked.

"You'll be interested to hear the information that I got." Lois eyed at him, "What the hospital staffs said? They said a man wearing a blue suit and red cape brought you and LJ here. Plus, he knows how to fly." Jimmy smiled widely.

"Really?" Disbelief is evident on her pretty face.

"Yes. And guess what?" He stood and turned the television on. "He is now the center of attention all over the world." He took the remote control and increased its volume.

"This man who has the 'S' sign on his chest got in time to stop a bus which lost it brakes." Said the reporter on tv.

Then Jimmy changed the channel.

"Thanks to this man who saved the life of a young man, who tried to kill himself, by jumping off to that twenty-four storey building." The reporter stated the facts while trying to get an interview with the hero. But the hero just flew away without saying anything.

Jimmy looked back to Lois. "See, your hero is a real celebrity. Plus, he's good looking too." Trying to entice Lois.

"Yeah, thanks to him. Once I get back to work, I'll make page one exclusive." She grinned. "A real superhero. We can call him… Super… Superman, right a superhuman…" having a dreamy look on her face.

* * *

The door suddenly opened. Lois heard her daughter's giggles. She was having a healthy conversation with someone. "Thank you Nurse Ivy. I'll see you around."

"You're welcome LJ. There's your Mommy. She's already awake."

She ran towards Lois and embraced her with her two little arms. Lois smiled at the nurse. The nurse nodded before she closed the door. "I missed you Mommy." Kissing her on the cheek.

"I missed you too sweetie." Lois hugged her with her free arm. Raining kisses on her face and neck. LJ was giggling in delight.

"Mommy does it hurt?" She pinpoints her right arm with cast. Then framing her face with her little hands.

"Oh, a little but the doctor said it will be fine, I just need a rest. How about you?" She gently pinched her little girl's nose. LJ giggled and looked back to Jimmy.

"A little itchy, but I'll be fine too. Nurse Ivy tied my hair because Uncle Jimmy didn't know how to." Frowning a little.

Lois laughed while looking at Jimmy.

"I didn't know how to tied girl's hair because I am a man." He reasoned out.

"It's okay Uncle Jimmy, I know that." Smiling at him while getting comfortable in her mother' arms.

Jimmy smiled at the sight before him.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys because it may take a little longer to post the next chapters.

To all CLOISERS: Thanks for stopping by, this is for YOU…

Special quotes for each chapter:

**Prologue: Fireball**

"Don't be afraid, I'll take you and your Mom to the hospital. Don't cry, everything's gonna be okay." (Superman)

**Chapter 1: Red and Blue**

"A little itchy, but I'll be fine too. Nurse Ivy tied my hair because Uncle Jimmy didn't know how to." (Lovell)

**Chapter 2: Headline**

"Superman I don't know who you are and why did you came here but time will come... and you'll be down on your knees." (Villain of the story)

**Chapter 3: Memory**

"It has been five or six years we haven't heard of him, just like you." (Lois Lane)

"I admit you're right, the love that I can't have lasts the longest, even if I don't want to, it feels the strongest and definitely hurts the most." (Lois Lane)

**Chapter 4: Fairy Tale**

"Mommy always said to me that I'm the best thing Daddy left for her." (Lovell)

"How I wish I am still like you. Sometimes I want to be a kid again... when playing is the only thing that provides me happiness. And when I get hurt, what I really need is just a piece of band-aid. You should enjoy all the things of being a child because when you grow up, you'll finally realize that a wounded knee is easier to heal than a broken heart." (Lois Lane)

**Chapter 5: Beautiful Mistake**

"Clark, I can't lose what I never had." (Lois Lane)

**Chapter 6: Vows**

"The hardest part about walking away from the one you love is the part that you have to realize that she will never ever run after you… Sometimes no matter how long or hard you love someone they will never love you back the way you do and sometimes you have to be okay with that." (Martha Kent)

"Lo, you know I am always here for you and for that tiny one within your womb." (Chloe Sullivan)

**Chapter 7: Queen**

"We cannot choose who to love, love chooses us. There's no love that comes with a pain-free guarantee. We simply have to accept that getting hurt will always be part of loving someone. It is a given fact that we cannot change." (Oliver Queen)

**Chapter 8: Daddy's Li'l Girl**

"When I wake up tomorrow, I want to see you and Mommy together." (Lovell)

**Chapter 9: Walk Away**

"I'm a different man now." (Superman)

"At least of all the sufferings that we had, you became a better man." (Lois Lane)

"Because he didn't leave the room when you're still sleeping and I saw him holding your hands." (Lovell)

**Chapter 10: A Promise to Keep**

"Lo, you're still young and pretty. Find someone who's gonna take good care of you and LJ. Someone who has a good breeding, intelligent, mild mannered, handsome, and with eyeglasses. Remember my friend? His name is Clark Kent. Do you know him?" (Jimmy Olsen)

**Chapter 11: Lex**

"You're planning to leave me and be with Clark. Hah, you can't easily do that to a Luthor." (Lex Luthor)

"You can't keep me here forever!" (Lana Lang)

"I wanna be with you for the rest of our lives. Friendship lasts longer than love." (Clark Kent)

**Chapter 12: One More Day**

"Lois, I can't continue. If I can't control my powers. They can hurt you." (Clark Kent)

"I trust you." (Lois Lane)

"Close your mouth Smallville. Insects may go there." (Lois Lane)

"Ugh… Lois you're torturing me…" (Clark Kent)

**Chapter 13-Epilogue**

***Surprises***


	3. Chapter 2: Headline

A/N: Special thanks to Louise Daniel for correcting my mistakes… You're an angel.

* * *

Chapter 2: Headline

'Superman Saves!' by Lois Lane. This was his first day of work. As he read the headline, he smiled. He said to himself, 'this will be a good and long day for him.' This guy with eyeglasses looked up. He saw the spinning globe of The Daily Planet. And then he heard people screaming.

"Oh my… Help! Help! Help us!"

The crowd shouted. "The bus has lost its brakes."

When he spotted it, he took off his eyeglasses and changed his into his costume in a split second. He went in front of the bus and stopped it using only one hand.

"Thank you Mister." The passengers of the bus said to the man.

"Mr. Driver, check your brakes before you drive the bus." He said in a serious and concerned tone.

"Sorry Sir. Thanks," while looking at him in awe.

Then he flew.  
The crowd cheered for their hero, totally amazed by the flying man.

* * *

People were walking in and out of the building. They're too busy getting what will be the news for the evening edition. Televisions were all on and the speakers were a little loud but they're not the center of attention until…

"The Metropolis Rail Transit is already in its third station but it doesn't stop. The people are now wondering about what's happening inside. The new MRT is in its first day of operation. Governor Richardson is on board." The broadcaster stated.

"Jimmy, get your camera. We have to go there." Lois grabbed her purse and ran towards the elevator.

"Hey, Lois wait." Jimmy ran after her but the elevator closed. He waited for the other one to open. As the elevator opened, Jimmy bumped to a much taller man.

"I'm sorry." He pushed his eyeglasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

Jimmy tried to recall who the man in front of him was. He remembered. "Hey C.K., what are you doing here?" He was surprised at seeing him again after such a long time.

"Hey Jimmy. I'm a reporter now. I'm going to see Mr. Perry White." He was so glad that he found a friendly face.

"Really? Congrats buddy." Jimmy hugged him in a brotherly manner. "Got to go! There's an emergency at the MRT station. I'll see you later." He rushed up to catch up with Lois.

"Yeah." Clark looked up to find a way to go there in his fastest speed.

Passengers were all panicking. There was only one station left before they would reach the end of the railings. All of a sudden, someone or something tried to stop the train. You can see at Superman's face that the job was not that easy. The speed of the MRT was in its maximum level.

Inside the train, a young man said to his younger brother, "Don't worry bro, Superman's here. We will survive this." The boy nodded whilst hugging his brother.

The train passed its last station. Everybody held their breath.  
They were waiting to see what might happen. With Superman's strength, he was able to control the train.

"Is everybody okay?" He used his x-ray vision to look for people in immediate danger or hurt.

"Yes we are. Thanks Superman." The passengers were still in shock for the almost fatal accident they were in.

Before he left, he stepped into something… He picked up the cap and looked at the passengers. The young teenager, while holding his brother, approached Superman.

"That's his cap." He gently put it on the head of the bald and skinny boy. The brothers smiled thankfully to him. "He had his chemo today."

Superman smiled and touched the boy's pale face. "You are a strong boy."

"You too Superman." The boy replied in a small and throaty voice.

"Take good care of your brother." Superman instructed his older brother.

"I will." He nodded solemnly.

"Have a good day everybody!" He waved before he turned and faced the media. Within the crowd, he mainly focused his attention on one chocolate-brown haired woman in front of him.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet," she introduced herself before she asked him a question. "Superman, what do you think is the cause of the incident?" She was as professional as ever, Superman thought.

"I am not yet sure. It might be sabotage or just a brake failure. I won't investigate further. I will leave it to the police. Excuse me, I need to leave, I heard another scream of help."

Before he leaped, he made a quick glance at Lois who was busy taking her notes. And then he flew away. Thinking of how amazing she looked after all this time.

* * *

In the tunnel, where mice and insects lived, a tall, skinny man and a short man with a rounded belly were talking.

"Our boss is so angry with us." He slapped the face of the fat man.

"We had a perfect plan. Damn that man with red cape! He ruined it!" He spat out.

The phone rang…

"Boss for you!" The tall man handed him the ringing cell phone. He  
calmed himself before he answered the call. Looking at the screen, he was already imagining how fuming the man on the other end of the line must be.

"Boss, we're very sorry for what had happened."

"I'll pay you according to our negotiation. Leave Metropolis and never return!!!" He almost lost his grip on the cell phone at the intensity of the caller's voice.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

As the caller turned his seat, we see a bald man in his mid thirties.

"Superman I don't know who you are and why did you came here but time will come... and you'll be down on your knees."

He threw his brand new cell phone against the wall.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Memory

A/N: Thanks to Louise Daniel (1st half) and llk6165 (2nd half) for editing this chapter. Hug and flowers for both of you…

Spoilers: Superman Returns, 90's Lois and Clark and Smallville Crimson episode (just a little)

Chapter 3: Memory

"Mr. White, I'm Clark Kent from Smallville." He extended his right hand for a shake. The old editor-in-chief of the renowned newspaper looked at him straight in his eyes before he shook Clark's hand.

"Mr. Kent your submitted articles are all good. But they are not good  
enough because this newspaper isn't The Inquisitor. We write news based on facts, not just gossip, or nonsense opinions. The Daily Planet is one of the most prestigious newspapers in the world. We strive for excellence." He paused for awhile and softened his expression. "But since I foresee that you have a future as a reporter, congratulations Kent you're in." He tapped  
the shoulder of the young man. "So you should start now. For the meantime, Lois will accompany you until you familiarized with the ins and outs of journalism."

"Lois as in Lois Lane?" He didn't expect that Lois would be his trainer. Anyway, she was superior to him. He wondered how she was going to react.

"Yes. Don't worry she won't bite you. She's a little nicer than before. Anyway, she's already a mother." Perry sat on his swivel chair and took the papers he needed to sign. "Jimmy! Show Mr. Kent where his  
table will be placed."

"Yes Sir." Jimmy answered his boss.

"Thanks Sir." Clark adjusted his eyeglasses and followed Jimmy.

"CK I have some shots here with Superman in them. I have to develop these photos. But before that, I should welcome you. Welcome to Daily Planet!" He smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Jimmy." He had always liked Jimmy and he felt a little better knowing he had to work with him.

"That's your table, near Lois, our very stubborn friend." Saying very proudly of being able to call himself a friend of Lois.

As he approached Lois' table, he saw a picture of the little girl riding a donkey. She really looked like Lois. Another photo caught his attention; it was Lois with Oliver Queen. She looked so happy, smiling and holding her rounded belly. But staring closely at her, he could tell from her saddened eyes that she wasn't as happy as she seemed. Her smile didn't reach her  
eyes. Moving his eyes to Oliver, he felt a sudden strike of pain within him  
because he was holding her hand. How he wished, he was the one in that photo. The one who will always beside her and can hold her like there's no tomorrow. But his one last chance had passed. Realizing that he had stared at the photo longer than he should, he finally asked Jimmy. "Where's Oliver?" He sounded jealous with the way he spoke.

* * *

"Oliver Queen? He died about five years ago." Clark gaped at the  
photographer with wide eyes. "Since he died, Lois hasn't gone on any dates, hasn't had any boyfriends. She spends all her time taking care of their child and focusing on her work." Jimmy declared. "But Lois hasn't dated since he passed away..." He continued while rubbing his chin.

"No wonder she's the Star Reporter of The Daily Planet." Clark added to Jimmy's statement. "She's really Lois. No matter what she goes  
through, she manages to survive everything." Clark glanced back to Lois'  
photo. He really needed to ask Jimmy about something. He didn't know how he found the guts but he managed to say it aloud.

"Jimmy, were they married?" He felt a deep fear creeping up his nerves.

"I don't know much C.K., with regards to that I found it best not to ask.  
All I can say is what I knew. Lois stayed with Oliver in Star City. She had  
a very difficult pregnancy and almost lost LJ in her eight-week stage. She needed all the medical attention that the greatest doctors could offer. On her  
seventh month, she delivered LJ prematurely. We thought that the baby  
wouldn't make it, but having a fighter Mom and the bloodline of Lane and Queen she managed to survive." Clark slightly nodded. Lois suffered much during the past years. No wonder she kept such strong defensive walls intact around her. He really admired how strong Lois was. He looked at Jimmy Olsen. He was surprised with the sudden change of aura around his friend.

Jimmy let a deep sigh. "That's about the same time that I lost Chloe."

"Chloe? Oliver? How? Tell me Jimmy." Since he came back from The  
Fortress, he only paid his mother a short visit. He was too busy saving the  
world; he never got the chance to ask her about what had happened after he left Smallville. And now, the truth could unfold. His best friend  
died. How on Earth was he not able to save her? She was always at his side every time he needed her help, but he wasn't there, when she needed him most. "I can't believe it."

"Weird things happened after you left. Some kind of aliens came here…"  
Looking past at Clark, Jimmy saw Lois walking towards to her table. She  
drank her coffee and shouted at Jimmy. "Jimmy, we need to go!" She never gave Clark a glance.

Clark turned to face her. After the Smallville incident few days ago, this  
was the first time for him to meet Lois as Clark Kent. Was she still the  
Lois he knew back before? Maybe, or maybe not. He'd been absent for more than five years, he couldn't say that everything would be the same as before. Although she was a little older than the last time he saw her, it didn't hurt that much. It only made her more attractive. He blinked and smiled at her.

"Hey Lois, an old friend of ours is here. And now, our co-worker at The Daily Planet. Mr. Clark Kent. Do you remember him?" Jimmy was happily oblivious to the history between them.

With a blank expression on her face, she replied, "Yes, Perry told me. Mr.  
Clark Kent, welcome to The Planet." Lois extended her right hand for  
formality, which Clark blissfully accepted. She snatched it away as soon as she felt the sparks of electricity flowed between them when they touched. She tried to regain her composure by smiling a bit. "So Mr. Kent, want to help us in our assignment?" Clark was taken aback when he heard the formality. He adjusted his eyeglasses and shot a glance at Jimmy. The photographer shrugged then grabbed his camera.

With eyes round as a puppy dog's, Clark answered. "Sure." He didn't know what else to say, she seemed so distant. So out of reach.

At the dumpster…

"Jimmy where's the dessert? Did you eat it?" She threw a lethal glare to her photographer friend. He sat in the front passenger seat while Clark Kent in the backseat.

"Okay, I tried one. It's delicious, perfect for the taste of Bobby Big Mouth." Looking afraid of the Lane wrath, he remembered her yelling at him the last time he ate the sweets.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! That's my food." Said a tall and wide-mouthed guy as he entered the backseat of Lois' car. "Whoa, who's this guy? New in Metropolis?" Clark gave the newcomer a friendly smile.

"Bobby, this is Clark Kent, Daily Planet's newest reporter." Lois said to her source.

"He's an old friend of ours." Jimmy kicked in.

Lois rolled her eyes which made Clark hide a small smirk on his face. "Same old Lois,'' he thought. "She always looked her best while annoyed."

Trying not to pay too much attention to Clark, Lois continued, "Clark this is Bobby, one of my sources."

"Professional source." Bobby nodded to Clark. Directing his attention back to the food, he exclaimed with delight, "Oh, you brought wide variety of foodstuff. Hmmm… Lasagna… Cheeseburger… Apple pie… sliced pepperoni pizza… This is nice, unlike before, when you only gave me finger foods. This means I will give you additional information." He started to chow down on the pizza, then the lasagna. Jimmy, hungry himself, swallowed his own saliva while staring on the food seized by Bobby.

"So did you hear anything about the train incident?" Lois asked eager to get the story and the facts straight.

"Whoa, this is delicious!" Bobby said as he continued eating. "I heard that they planned this really intending to kill the Governor, with the election coming up and all. Ah, I saw a bald man, talking to a tall and skinny man, two nights before it happened." With a mouth full of food.

"Any idea who were those men?" Lois asked. As she watched bobby eat with his mouth full, she began to feel nauseous.

"All I can say as of now, the tall and skinny man's name is Bruno. By the way the car's plate number is LL 384." Grabbing the burger.

"Got it! Thanks Bobby." Jimmy said while wanting to have a taste of Bobby's cheeseburger.

Before their source stepped out of the car, he looked back at Clark and tapped his shoulder. "Welcome buddy to the real world. And next time remind her to bring me some water to drink."

Clark chuckled, "Yeah, I will." He was impressed at Lois's source.

* * *

Daily Planet…

"According to the database, Mr. Michael Stewart a.k.a. Bruno, is one of the most hired killer," Clark said. "Funny, but LL 384 isn't in the system. Jimmy, did you remember that the only person having this plate number is Lex Luthor?" He looked up at Jimmy.

"It has been five or six years since we last heard of him," Lois said. With her eyes fixed on her computer screen she added in a whisper "Just like you." Clark didn't notice the change in her expression, but caught the last three words with his superhearing.

"I think you two need some time to catch up. So, I have to go… and try to find this Bruno character." Jimmy excused himself and ran towards the elevator.

Clark focused his attention to the woman across him. He decided to speak up because he knew she hated uncomfortable silences. "How are you Lois?" He was eager to know more of the woman that haunted his dreams while he was away.

Lois looked at him. "I'm okay." She feigned a smile at him. Always proud of her daughter's achievements she added, "I have a brilliant kid."

"Sorry about Oliver." That's the only thing that he could say to her right now. Maybe that's the only thing he could do to let her know he still cared.

"Don't be." She smiled bitterly then she took a quick glance at her watch. "By the way, I need to pick up LJ. Bye Kent. See you around." She gathered her things and quickly headed towards the elevator. Gathering her stuffs to go.

"Bye." He waved his hand feeling bad for mentioning Oliver and making her run away.

As soon as Lois was inside the elevator, Clark used his x-ray vision to watch her freely. Her face was as gloomy as the last time he saw her. Those hazel eyes of hers had shown him so many emotions before, but now she only had cold stares for him. He missed her very much, but he deserved that kind of treatment. He really deserved it.

"It's still early to pick up LJ from school." Lois thought to herself once she was alone in the elevator. She really needed breathing space, [most] especially after Clark mentioned Oliver. Or maybe she needed to leave when she saw that Clark did not show any sign of emotion after she mentioned her daughter.

She drove to the cemetery. She walked slowly absorbing the serenity of the place. She came upon Chloe's gravesite tomb and kneeled before placing the bouquet of fresh flowers as she whispered a prayer. She let out a deep sighed, "I need someone to talk to and seems like there's no one available at the moment so I came here Chloe." She smiled bitterly and let tears fell on her cheeks. "I admit you're right. The love that I can't have lasts the longest, even if I don't want to. It feels the strongest and definitely hurts the most." She paused and stared on the grayish sky. "Why do you always seem so right?" She let a sob to express her pain. In short span of time, memories of the past played through her mind. It felt like it only happened yesterday.

_February 14, 2007_

_People were partying. Lights were all on with slow music playing on the background. Even those who could not afford an expensive Valentine candle-lit dinner at the five-star hotel were welcome. On the stage, there was a live band playing with two lead vocalists wearing angel's wings to add the Cupid-like effect._

"_What are we doing here Chloe?" Clark asked clearly uncomfortable with that kind of party._

"_Don't worry. Jimmy's coming. He's a little bit late. Oh, come on… You have to pause for awhile; you work and study too hard. Just sit down and relax, okay." The petite blond-haired woman tried her very best to convince him._

"_I can't be here, Chloe," Clark said in frustration. He wanted to be in the barn watching the stars through his telescope until morning_

"_No, I will not let you go right now. Just enjoy the party." Chloe said to her best friend in a louder tone._

_At the front door of The Talon…_

"_Jimmy, this is a valentine's party, isn't it? I have to go." Lois said immediately. She was a little irritated with the scenery._

"_Lois, even for an hour, please stay. Chloe is inside. Come on." Jimmy replied. _

"_Come on Clark, this isn't the end of the world. Lana is not the last woman on Earth. You have to move on starting right now," Chloe emphasized the last six words._

_Clark just listened to her. He saw sparks light up in Chloe's eyes when she looked towards the newcomer. _

"_Oh, Jimmy's here already." Chloe stood up and was surprised to see her cousin standing next to Jimmy. "Lois. What are you doing here?" _

"_Hi Cuz!" Lois answered before turning to Clark, " Smallville, why you're here too? I can't believe that you like this kind of party." She smiled sarcastically to the blue-eyed farm boy in front of her._

"_This must be you're type." Clark snapped back._

"_Ah Clark…Lois. Could you excuse us for a minute?" Chloe took Jimmy's hand and guided him to the corner of The Talon._

"_Jimmy, what are you doing? You knew that they're both broken-hearted right now. Clark to Lana. Lois to Oliver."_

_Jimmy smiled widely to his girlfriend, "That's right. I have a feeling that the two of them can be together. You know, just like us, they have chemistry."_

_Lois shifted nervously, "So I think we're being set-up by the two love birds." she said not looking with Clark._

"_Looks like." He replied._

"_This is crazy, We're like hot fudge and halibut."_

"_I'm take it I'm the halibut."_

"_Naturally."_

"_Excuse me," Clark stammered. " I have to get a drink."_

"_Go on, I'll stay here."_

Lois's flashback was interrupted with a sudden downpour of rain. She ran towards her car and took a deep breath when she realized that LJ's classes ended. "How on Earth did I forgot that?" she asked herself shaking her head in frustration.

As the car left the cemetery, a man whose clothes were already soaked by the rain, approached the gravesite. Through the tears that filled his eyes, he followed Lois's car. He removed his glasses and raised his head towards the sky letting the rain wash away the his tears. After he left, everything changed, people… places… Chloe and Oliver gone. Lois was so cold and distant. He didn't know how to cope with all the changes. His long absence widened the gap between him and the only woman he loved. Just like before, he felt loneliness seep into the depths of his soul. The rain continued to fall on him as he stood alone before the gravesite. Alone and cold. By looking at his slumped shoulders, a bypasser would have never known he was the hero who gave hope and inspiration to the world. The man was no other than… Clark Kent.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

TBC


	5. Chapter 4 Fairy Tale

A/N: A very special thanks to llk6165 for betareading this chapter. You're really great!

* * *

Chapter 4: Fairy Tale

When Lois reached LJ's school, there were no students around. She did not see LJ.

Lois found LJ's teacher walking to her car. "Ms. Carlisle, where's LJ?" Lois asked frantically. She was not only scared but also ashamed about forgetting about her daughter... well not forgetting per se... just losing track of time.

"Lovell?" the teacher replied. "I called The Daily Planet, and they said you weren't there. A man with camera accompanied her. His name was Mr. Jimmy Olsen. Lovell said he is your friend so I let her go with him. Is there any problem?" LJ's teacher stared at Lois.

"Not at all." Lois answered as she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that LJ was safe with Jimmy "Thanks Ms. Carlisle."

"You're welcome Ms. Lane." The teacher smiled at Lois, understanding how hard it was to be a single parent.

"Please excuse me, I need to call Jimmy." Lois said reaching for her phone.

* * *

Back at the Planet…

"Lois called," Jimmy said to Clark. "She's really worried about her daughter. I guess it's because she's the only memory she had from Oliver." Jimmy shook his head.

"Yes, of course." Clark answered before turning to LJ. "Hello LJ! I'm Clark Kent, a friend of your Mom." He sat on his knees to level with LJ's height. Smiling at the beautiful girl, she had something that attracted his attention.

LJ raised her eyebrows, "Really? Mommy didn't mention you to me." She liked the idea of meeting one of her mom's friends. So far, she had only met Uncle Jimmy.

"Not even once?" Clark asked disbelief apparent on his face. He suddenly felt sad.

"Yes." LJ nodded her head vigorously. She always told the truth.

He nodded back but felt a slight pang on his chest. "What LJ stands for?"

"Lovell Joanne." She answered straight to the man in front of her.

"You have a very pretty name." He grinned at the bright kid whose rounded blue eyes danced when she smiled.

"Thank you. Mommy gave my name." She answered and grinned as she thought of her mom.

"Why did your Mommy name you Lovell?" Clark asked, intrigued by the unusual name.

"Mommy always said to me that I'm the best thing Daddy left for her." Clark was touched with her reply. He lightly touched the side of her face.

"You're Mommy and Daddy love you very much." He felt connected with the little girl who had Lois's spark and appealing personality.

"Yes, that's exactly the same thing Mommy tells me everyday. But Mr. Kent I'll be very happy if you'll be my Daddy because we have the same eyes, same color too." LJ had always wanted to have a daddy and hoped her father would come back for her and her mommy.

"Really?" He smiled at the child's naughtiness. He would love to be her daddy.

"Yes, but don't tell my Mommy about that. That's our secret." LJ really liked Mr. Clark, but her mom never liked to talk with any man because she was waiting for her daddy.

"Hahaha! You're a smart kid." He touched the child's hair.

"Uncle Jimmy, you too, don't tell my Mom about that." Pouting at him.

"As you wished." Jimmy said conspiringly. "So LJ, you're Mom will be here in few minutes."

She reached out to Clark's ears and whispered, "You look like Superman."

"Hahaha! Don't tell anyone too because that's our secret." He was surprised at LJ' inquisitive nature, just like a mini Lois.

She whispered again, "No problem."

Clark looked at her and felt a sudden connection with the little girl.

"Mommy!!!" Lovell shouted when she saw Lois coming.

"Hey, angel." She opened her arms and kneeled to LJ's eye level. Lois kissed her daughter then lifted her up. "Jimmy, thanks for picking her up." Lois hugged LJ tight and smiled at her.

"No problem Lois." Jimmy smiled. "That's what friends are for." He enjoyed his time with LJ.

"So say goodbye to Uncle Jimmy and Mr. Kent." Lois told her daughter while tickling her belly.

LJ kissed Jimmy and Clark on their faces.

"LJ you can call me Uncle Clark if you want to." He wanted to be part of Lovell's life. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to protect her.

The child displayed the familiar Lane grin. Lois glimpsed at Clark who was busy looking at LJ.

"Bye Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Clark." LJ said happily waving at them.

"Hey C.K., you're hooked on that kid 's really a very loving and charming kid." Jimmy observed still looking at the waiving LJ.

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Clark stared at Lois and LJ until they finally left The Daily Planet.

* * *

Lois Apartment…

"LJ drink your milk." Lois told her daughter. "It's bedtime already." She let LJ finish drinking the milk she prepared before asking, "Do you want to sleep here with me? It is an awefully big bed and I can get cold alone." Lois bit her lower lip pretending to pout at her little munchkin.

"Yes!" LJ exclaimed. Bouncing up and down on her mother' bed. LJ snuggled under the covers "And Mommy?" looking at her.

"Hmmm…" Lois murmured as she got ready for bed.

"I will show you something." LJ said excitedly before pushing the covers back and getting out of bed.

"What is that?" looking intrigued.

Lovell ran to her room and returned with a piece of paper. "Here, Mommy." She stared at her daughter's drawing. "Ms. Carlisle said I can be a painter someday."

Lois looked at the drawning and felt the sudden pain in her heart.

"Teacher asked us to draw our parents; I made Daddy with black hair and blue eyes because you used to tell me how he looked like." She looked up to Lois. "Did I draw him right?" LJ's hopeful eyes connecting with her mother's.

She watched her daughter and embraced her before she answered, "Yes LJ. You pictured him perfectly." She breathed out and realized that a single tear fell from her eye. "Baby it's getting late, you need to wake up early. You have classes tomorrow." Lois smiled and put the drawing on her bedside table.

"Mommy, can you narrate to me again the tale of the lonely princess?" tugging at her bear and the covers while also trying to tuck her mommy into bed too. While staring at her teddy, "I miss my favorite bunny; I don't think I can get another one like that. Daddy gave that one to you."

"It's okay LJ, I still have you." She kissed the top of her head.

"So you really want to hear it again?" She always felt torn with that tale.

"Yes, that's my favorite. Achoo!" sneezed LJ.

Lois sat up her eyes widened. LJ had never sneezed before. "LJ, are you okay? You have colds?" Lois was concerned, Lovell hadn't had any sickness since she was a newborn baby.

"I'm a little tired Mommy. But I'm fine. Mommy, let me hear the story." LJ did not think anything of the sneeze.

Lois let a deep sigh, "Okay, as you wish my little angel." She pulled the covers over the two of them and cuddled next to her daughter rubbing her hair and back.

"Once upon a time there was a princess, who was so sad and really didn't know how to smile. Until one day, a prince came by and saved her from a lion that almost killed her. After that, they became the best of friends. He was always at her side and never let her feel alone. The princess then learned how to smile and appreciate life through the help of her best friend, the prince."

She gently touched LJ's hair. When she saw that LJ's already sleeping, she continued the story.

"The princess not only learned how to smile but also on how to fall in love, get hurt... and accepted the fact that the prince couldn't love her as more than a friend. Because the prince was deeply in love with someone else, not her. Still, the lonely princess is now happy because of the gift she received from the prince… that is the gift of friendship."

When she finished the story, Lois realized that tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away, "How I wished I was still like you. Sometimes I want to be a kid again... when playing is the only thing that made me happy. And when I got hurt, the only thing I really needed was a piece of band-aid. You should enjoy all the things of childhood, because when you grow up, you'll realize that a wounded knee is easier to heal than a broken heart." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Always remember, you're the best gift I've ever received from your father." Closing her eyes and hoping the bad dreams wouldn't haunt her now that she had her angel near. Just for one night, she wanted a peaceful dreamless sleep.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	6. Chapter 5: Beautiful Mistake

A/N: There are three chapters containing Major Flashbacks (Chapters 5-7). Crimson episode is included here but with a different twist. R&R please.

Another batch of thanks to the ff:

First, to llk6165 (one of the two beta readers of this story) for fixing the grammatical errors on this chapter, another excellent job;

Second, to carito_2p for additional POV;

Last, to all of you, for your time and reviews, they're all heartwarming. They inspired me a lot.

**Chapter 5: Beautiful Mistake**

FLASHBACKS

_February 14, 2007_

_People were partying. Lights were all on with slow music playing on the background. Even those who could not afford an expensive Valentine candle-lit dinner at the five-star hotel were welcome. On the stage, there was a live band playing with two lead vocalists wearing angel's wings to add the Cupid-like effect._

"_What are we doing here Chloe?" Clark asked clearly uncomfortable with that kind of party._

"_Don't worry. Jimmy's coming. He's a little bit late. Oh, come on… You have to pause for awhile; you work and study too hard. Just sit down and relax, okay." The petite blond-haired woman tried her very best to convince him._

"_I can't be here, Chloe," Clark said in frustration. He wanted to be in the barn watching the stars through his telescope until morning_

"_No, I will not let you go right now. Just enjoy the party." Chloe said to her best friend in a louder tone._

_At the front door of The Talon…_

"_Jimmy, this is a valentine's party, isn't it? I have to go." Lois said quickly getting irritated with the scenery._

"_Lois, even for an hour, please stay. Chloe is inside. Come on." Jimmy replied. _

"_Come on Clark, this isn't the end of the world. Lana is not the last woman on Earth. You have to move on starting right now," Chloe emphasized the last six words._

_Clark just listened to her. He saw sparks light up in Chloe's eyes when she looked towards the newcomer. _

"_Oh, Jimmy's here already." Chloe stood up and was surprised to see her cousin standing next to Jimmy. "Lois. What are you doing here?" _

"_Hi Cuz!" Lois answered before turning to Clark, " Smallville, why you're here too? I can't believe that you like this kind of party." She smiled sarcastically to the blue-eyed farm boy in front of her._

"_This must be you're type." Clark snapped back._

"_Ah Clark…Lois. Could you excuse us for a minute?" Chloe took Jimmy's hand and guided him to the corner of The Talon._

"_Jimmy, what are you doing? You knew that they're both broken-hearted right now. Clark to Lana. Lois to Oliver."_

_Jimmy smiled widely to his girlfriend, "That's right. I have a feeling that the two of them can be together. You know, just like us, they have chemistry."_

_Lois shifted nervously, "So I think we're being set-up by the two love birds." she said not looking with Clark._

"_Looks like." He replied._

"_This is crazy, We're like hot fudge and halibut."_

"_I'm taking it I'm the halibut."_

"_Naturally."_

"_Excuse me," Clark stammered. " I have to get a drink."_

"_Go on, I'll stay here."_

"_Would you like to try this?" A woman at the love counter asked Lois._

"_Lipstick?" _

"_Not just an ordinary lipstick. It will heal your broken heart. Wounds can't be hidden from my sixth sense." The woman smiled to her._

"_Really?" Since she had no company at the moment, she figured that talking with this woman may remove her boredom._

"_It is made from red crystal. It's effect is immediate. Right after you put this on __you will be able to see your soul mate."_

"_Soul mate?" Lois asked doubtfully. "Funny, but I'll try." Lois applied the lipstick to her lips __not believing a word the gypsy lady said._

_As Lois turned her back, she saw Clark holding two drinks. He smiled as he walked towards her. Her heart began to beat faster as he approached and handed her the glass of wine. After she accepted and quickly emptied her glass, she reached for Clark and kissed him passionately catching him off-guard. When the red kryptonite, from the lipstick passed into his system, all his inhibitions were lost. He kissed her back with an equal fervor. He tasted a mixture of wine and sweetness from her lips. After the passionate kiss, he asked her to go somewhere, and she blissfully agreed._

_Star watched the two lovers and smiled aware of the powerful aura she felt emanating from those two. Obviously, they were meant to be, so she figured a little push in the right direction wouldn't be too bad._

"_Do you know how much you mean to me?" Clark asked Lois grinning and gazing upon her lovely face. "I like you," he added looking__ like a kid in a candy store. He was a little bouncy even._

_She giggled. "I like you too." __while giving him a push and walking ahead of him._

_He laughed with her declaration __and ran to catch up with her.__ He took her hand, and they went on the top of Daily Planet's building._

_When they reached the top, Clark stood up on the edge and looked down at Lois with a goofy smile._

"_What are we doing here? I don't think this is a good idea." Lois said nervously._

"_Trust me." He answered audaciously. Clark reached for her __and picked her up. He held her securely against his chest. Then he jumped__ and flew through the air._

_The night passed. A new day came. For most people, it was a beautiful day. The birds were flying and thick fluffy clouds were spread all over the farm. But not for Lois. Her head ached terribly. She tried to recall the events of the prior night, but her head was pounding. She looked around. The room was familiar to her. It was her room at the Kents. When she turned, she discovered that she's not alone in the bed. The form next to her was not only familiar but half naked at least as far as she could see above the covers. 'Oh my.' Lois said to herself. When she lifted the blanket, she found her companion was naked the rest of the way as well. To make things worse, she was naked too. She felt a sudden burst of pain in her head._

"_What kind of stupidity I have done?"_

_The memories of the prior night were still vague. Lois stood up, but the quick movement made her dizzy and she almost fell to the floor. She opened Clark's cabinet to see if she could borrow one of his plaids. She was surprised to see that she still had some clothes neatly piled on Clark's cabinet. Few years back, his parents allowed her to use his room while he slept on the couch. The Old Kents were so kind to her, they treated her as their own daughter, then she sighed. She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and put her clothes on. He was still sleeping when she finished._

_Lois sat on the bed when she noticed his wallet on the floor. She picked it and she feeling an urge to see what was inside. There was the usual, driver's license, and credit cards. Then she saw Lana Lang's picture. Lois felt a sudden stabbing pain stroke... She stared at him as he slept peacefully. His looked so happy with a small smile on his lips, but she thought maybe, whatever happened last night, he had been thinking Lana was there instead of her. She kissed him on his cheek._

"_I've known all along, you and Lana are meant for each other. Fate has been so unkind to put everything between you and her. I don't want to be one of those hindrances. I accepted the fact that we can't be more than friends. Whatever happened last night, I'll keep them inside of me. Clark, I can't lose what I never had." She turned her back. Tears fell from her eyes. She realized that she wore something which was not there before. Looking on her left hand, she discovered that she wore a ring. She went into the barn and left it there. _

_

* * *

_

_Thirty minutes later:_

_Clark opened his eyes and wondered what had happened to him last night. He never knew how a hangover could affect a Kryptonian like him. But he really felt it right now. He stood up. He held his forehead then saw a ring on his finger. "Where did I get this?" Then his cell phone rang._

"_Hello Clark, is Lois there? She's not answering her cell phone." Chloe said on the other line._

_He x-rayed the whole area, "She's not here." Then he heard Chloe on the other line talking to Lois._

"_Cuz, where did you go last night?" Chloe asked Lois. Clark kept listening waiting for Lois to answer Chloe's question. Instead, he heard Chloe talking to him again. "Thanks Clark, she's here right now. Sorry for disturbing you."_

_He sighed deeply, "It's okay, bye."_

_Clark took a long shower. He kept thinking about what happened the other night. He grabbed his cell phone and wallet. He scanned his wallet. When he saw a photo of himself with Lois and Shelby behind Lana's picture, he recalled something._

"_Lois."_

_

* * *

_

_At The Talon_

"_Cuz, where have you been? I thought you and Clark left the party together."_

_Lois gave an answer without looking at her cousin. "I'm sorry to make you so worried Chloe. I just need a breathing space last night, that's why I left the party."_

_A knock at the door cut the cousins' conversation short. Chloe opened it. She would have never been able to guess who was standing at the other side._

"_Clark what are you doing here?" Chloe asked._

"_Hi!" Then he sighed. "Chloe, can you give Lois and me a couple of minutes to talk privately?"_

"_Sure, I'll go to the Daily Planet. I have some work to do." Chloe wondered why Clark didn't change his clothes from last night's party but thought better than to ask him about it. She gathered her things and walked outside the apartment._

"_Do you remember anything about what had happened last night? After 'we' left the party." Clark asked._

"_We left the party? I think we left the party separately." Lois answered hesitantly._

"_Separately?" Clark asked puzzled. "Aside from that, you don't remember anything?"_

_She looked straight in his eyes. "All I know is I left the party and went to Oliver's apartment. Why?"_

_Clark was still not satisfied with Lois's answer._

"_What?" She faked a smile at him._

"_We didn't elope, did we?" Clark asked._

_She shook her head, "No. Of course not." She feigned another grin._

'_Lane you are a great pretender.' She thought to herself._

"_Nothing. I think it's just a dream." Without thinking, he gave her a light hug and kissed the top of her head before he left. He stopped in his tracks as he realized what he just did._

_When he left, Lois gently closed the door behind her. She clung for the doorknob's support. Her knees were trembling and she slowly sank to the floor. She tried to fight tears threatening to flow from her hazel eyes. She sat on the floor and stared on the whole apartment, she couldn't fight any longer. _

"_Lane, let me have this one last moment to get over with this kind of pain. One last moment please." She paused and hugged herself. "When I know things are not meant for me, I let go." _

_She sobbed while at the same time fighting against the shame she felt from crying. "Crying doesn't make me weak," she said feeling the need to justify her tears. "I am just showing how strong I am to fight the urge to have something I am not supposed to have. No matter what I do, he can't be mine." She then curled up on the floor and let the tears try to wash away the pain. _

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

TBC


	7. Chapter 6 Vows Part 1

A/N: Another unforgettable change made by llk6165. Thanks for beta reading this chapter… Two thumbs up…

**Chapter 6: Vows (Part 1)**

_March 2007_

_"Good morning Lois! I made breakfast." Chloe greeted her cousin cheerfully and lightly knocked the bathroom's door. "Cuz, you've been in there an hour already. Aren't you finished yet? I need to take a shower right now or I'll be late for work." Chloe waited for an answer, but none came. She knocked on the door again. "Hey, Loisss…"_

_The petite blond-haired woman shook her head and gave up. As she walked toward the kitchen, she heard a knock on the apartment door. "Coming," she called to the person on the other side." She ran towards the door and unlocked it. "Clark! What brought you here? Have you had breakfast yet?"_

_"Can I come in?" Clark's uneasiness was apparent from the look on his face. He put his hands in his jeans pocket and stared at his best friend._

_"Sure, come in." Chloe stepped aside to give him space so he could enter the room._

_"Chloe, I had a dream – or at least I think I did. I woke up 3:00 in the morning. Jor-El wants me to fulfill my destiny." He whispered. "I can't tell if its real or just a dream."_

_"Oh… what is your decision?"_

_"I am not so sure Chloe. But based on what's happening right now, I think I should go. He showed me the real purpose why I am here."_

_Chloe smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Clark, do what you think is right. If you think it is for the best, you must go. When are you leaving?"_

_Clark looked at Chloe letter her words sink in. "Tomorrow," he answered."_

_As Clark spoke to Chloe, he was also having a silent conversation with himself. "But what about the woman I love?" he wondered to himself." He loves? The words in Clark's mind shocked him. How on Earth did he come to that that conclusion? He can't love her in a way his heart wants to. Somebody else has her heart. Still, she was his friend, and he couldn't leave her without saying goodbye. The biggest question of all loomed in the back of his mind – did she at least care for him. "Maybe" he thought to himself and added, "Kent, don't cut the last thread of hope."_

_Inside the bathroom, Lois stepped out of the tub. She felt sick; her stomach hurt. The pain in her head made her so tired she needed to hold on to something in order to steady her balance. She'd been having those kinds of pains for the last week. But this morning, it was getting into her nerves. She thought she was going to get sick but since she had not eaten breakfast yet, nothing came up. Another rush of pain shot through her running from her head down to her stomach then back to her throat. In the next moment, the room started violently spinning around her. Without realizing what she was saying, she called out, "Clark!" Then, she lost consciousness and accidentally hit her head on the edge of the sink._

_"Is Lois in the bathroom?" Clark asked._

_"Yes, for the past hour." Chloe complained. Why do you ask?"_

_Clark nodded towards the bathroom door. "Chloe, I heard something from the bathroom. I think something's wrong." He became nervous, but didn't know why._

_"Lois, Lois, are you okay?" Chloe asked as she just outside the bathroom door. She knocked frantically knocking the door, but heard no answer. She looked back at Clark in desperation._

_"Clark opened the door." He quickly walked up to the door and forced it open. They saw Lois lying on the floor, fresh from her shower but her forehead was bleeding._

_"Chloe, give me her robe." She grabbed it and handed to Clark. He gently covered her naked body with the piece of cloth and x-rayed her head and whole body. He's getting nervous but he can't show it to Chloe._

_"Is she okay? She's too pale."_

_"I think so, but I need to bring her to the hospital." He gently scooped her in his arms and super sped away from the Talon. Clark whispered,_

_"You're going to be okay. You have to."_

* * *

_**Smallville Medical Center**_

_"What happened to her? I just came back from Star City." The tall blonde man asked his friends. Looking at him, they could tell how worried he was._

_"We're still waiting for the results." Chloe replied._

_Clark was silent. He managed a small smile to acknowledge Oliver's presence. They were talking just outside Lois' room when the Doctor showed up. Clark stood up from his chair. "How is she Doctor?" Oliver and Clark said at the same time._

_"She's okay right now. She has a small wound. Most likely, she hit her head on something hard when she lost consciousness. By the way…" The Doctor glanced at Clark then to Oliver. "Who is her husband? Boyfriend?"_

_"I am Doctor. Uh, although I guess technically I'm her ex." Oliver responded._

_"Oh, sorry. I thought it was you Mr. Kent."_

_Clark shook his head. "He is," nodding towards Oliver. "Doctor Carlin, this is Oliver Queen." Clark felt hurt as he acknowledged Oliver's relationship with Lois._

_"Ah, the CEO of Queen Industries, glad to meet you Sir." Oliver and Dr. Carlin shook hands. The Doctor continued to explain Lois' condition, "It's normal for her to feel dizziness, it's part of her morning sickness._

_Chloe's a little bit shocked with the news. "Morning sickness?"_

_Clark gasped at Dr. Carlin's statement only then did he realize he had been holding his breath._

_"Congratulations Mr. Queen. Ms. Lane is about four weeks pregnant. You're going to be a father."_

_Clark's world collided when he finally hear Dr. Carlin's voice. He watched how Oliver's took the news. Maybe, it's normal for first time fathers react that way, Clark thought._

_The world was still spinning when Lois finally opened her eyes. How did she end up in bed? She remembered getting out of the shower but not much more. Looking around the white room, she realized she was in the hospital - again. "Great," she thought._

_"Lois." Oliver walked into her room and took her hand._

_"Ollie."_

_"Don't try to sit up, lay back and rest. You look pale."_

_"Thanks Oliver. Oh, you'll need to cancel our reservations for tonight."_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_Lois sighed, "You don't need to stay with me. I know you have important things to do. I can take care of myself."_

_Oliver kissed her hand, "No, let me take care of you and the baby."_

_"Oliver, I think this is a mere misunderstanding."_

_"Sshhh… You must rest Lois."_

_Outside the room, Clark stared at two people who shared a conversation. Just this once he didn't use his super hearing. Whatever they were talking about, he didn't want to hear any of it._

_Clark turned to the petite blonde standing next to him just outside Lois's room. "Chloe, I think Lois is okay now. Oliver is already here. I have to go. I need to fix everything in the farm before I go to the Fortress."_

_Chloe hugged him. "You have to tell Lois, at least say goodbye to her."_

_Clark choked before he replied, "It's better to leave it the way it is, Chloe. I'm going to miss you and Lois."_

_"I will miss you too Clark. Be safe always."_

_"You too. Tell Lois the same. For the baby also"_

_"I will."_

_Clark took one last look into Lois's room. Oliver kissed Lois on her forehead. They stared at each other with intense emotions. All Clark could see was the love between the couple._

_"Chloe, I'm going. Goodbye."_

_Chloe nodded._

_As he turned and walked away, sparks of tears shone within his eyes threatening to fall. He remembered what his mother said to him years ago, __"The hardest part about walking away from the one you love is realizing she will never ever run after you… Sometimes no matter how long or hard you love someone they will never love you back the way you do and sometimes you have to be okay with that."_

_He turned to take one final look back then supersped away._

_"Chloe where's Clark? I thought I heard him before I totally passed out."_

_"Yes, we brought you here. He just left."_

_Chloe's words echoed in Lois's mind - 'He just left.' She nodded slightly._

_Oliver cut their conversation short. "Get some rest, Lois," he told her. "I'll take you home after I fill out some forms."_

_"Yeah Cuz, you already have the little one to be taken cared of…" Chloe winked. "I'll see you later."_

_"Thank you." Her mind was still blurry so she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

_**At the Talon**_

_"Cuz, how are you holding up?" Chloe asked quietly._

_"I am fine." She answered dryly._

_"Hey, don't be so sad. Oliver and I are still here. You are not alone." Chloe said in a very comforting voice. Lois looked around the apartment and sat on the couch. Chloe followed._

_"Lois, is there anything I can do to help? You seemed so quiet these past few days. Don't worry. Oliver promised that he will come back after his business trip."_

_Lois kept a steady gaze on the floor. 'How I wished I could tell you everything Chloe,' she said to herself. She looked up and looked at her cousin "I know Chloe. It's just that my hormones are killing me." She sniffed and reached up to hug Chloe._

_"Lo, you know I am always here for you and for that tiny one within your womb."_

_"Thanks Chlo."_

_"About Clark…" Chloe started._

_Lois broke away from the embrace and stared at her._

_"He wanted to say goodbye to you but…" Chloe tried to think of a believable excuse for Clark's sudden and mysterious departure. "…but there's no time left. He needed to get on his flight. He said you should take care of yourself and the baby."_

_Lois just nodded but said to herself. 'Ask her if he promised to come back. Ask her Lane.' Lois continued the silent conversation with her own heart. 'I don't need to ask. I already know the answer. I'm not Lana. If he ever decided to return to Smallville, it wouldn't be because of me. He left Smallville to find Lana; and one day, he'll bring her back here to start a family. Face the truth Lane.' The simple truths are the hardest to believe._

_She tried to smile for Chloe. "I didn't get the chance to say a word to him at least to thank him for taking me to the hospital."_

_"Don't worry, he knows you appreciated it." Chloe patted Lois on the back then hearing a faint knock went to the door and opened it._

_Lois closed her eyes feeling very sleepy all of the sudden._

_"Lois, guess who's here?" Chloe grinned to her cousin._

_Lois opened her eyes to see Oliver holding fresh flowers for her._

_"I came back as soon as I could. I let my personal assistant to do the rest of the job." Oliver told her. "I want to see you again." He displayed his gorgeous smile, which faded quickly as Lois stood to reach the flowers but fainted instead._

_Oliver caught her in nick of time and looked down at Lois with a mixture of shock and panic._

_"Chloe!!!" He cried out. "Lois is bleeding! We need to get her to the hospital!"_

_"Oh my God! Oliver, Lois," Chloe finally said. "The baby."_

_"Paging Doctor Canare. Doctor Perez needs you in E.R."_

_Lois started to open her eyes, and was greeted with stark white surroundings. She needed to close and reopen her eyes before she was able to fully focus and take in her surroundings._

_Still unable to focus, but seeing the form of a person in a nearby chair, she muttered, "Clark."_

_Oliver shook his head, "No, it's Ollie." He held her hand and gently stroked her face. "You're here at the hospital in Star City. We brought you here immediately after the doctors in Smallville told us about your condition."_

_"My baby." She touched her almost flat belly. "I can't lose my baby." Sparks of tears were in her eyes._

_"Hush Lois. It's alright. The baby's safe." Oliver hugged her tightly, which she returned equally. "Although the doctors did say you need to be extra careful. The baby's weak." He gently caressed her back as he tried to comfort her._

_Lois had cried enough tears to last a lifetime. These past few days had been so stressful. The special news… Clark leaving without even saying good-bye… Ollie came back… Finally able to relax a bit, extracted herself from Ollie's embrace._

_"Thank you Ollie."_

_"You're always welcome Lois." He smiled at her and wiped away her tears. "Always."_

* * *

_**Queen's Mansion, Star City**_

_"Thank you John," Chloe said taking Lois's duffel bag from one of Oliver's personal assistants._

_"You're welcome Madam. Is there anything either of you need?"_

_Lois replied, "Nothing, but I'll call your Sir Oliver later. Thank you John."_

_John closed the door leaving the young women alone on the Queen's Mansion in Star City._

_"Cuz, be careful to all your movements, you can't be running all over like before." Chloe urged. "Plus no caffeine… No alcohol… You need to stay here and rest until the doctors say the baby is wholly and completely safe."_

_"I know,' she responded in a whisper._

_"By the way Lois, you got a letter the day we brought you to the hospital the second time. I almost forgot about it until I saw it again on top of the television in our apartment. Here you go."_

_Lois took the envelope and read the sender's address - "Las Vegas, Nevada? I never…" She stopped speaking suddenly as flashes of memory came back… A priest… A woman in a white gown and a man in tux. 'I now pronounce you…' She shook her head._

_"Lo, are you okay?" Chloe asked noticing the change in her expression._

_"Yes." Lois's hands trembled as she opened the envelope. She gasped at the sight of his name and hers on the marriage certificate._

_Lois let the paper fell to the floor. Chloe picked and read it very carefully. Word by word._

_"Oh my god! Lois, how?" Chloe asked in shock. She forced herself to keep from asking the obvious questions that bombarded her mind._

_Lois shook her head trying to remember. "I can't explain much Chloe, all my memories are so vague about that night. All I remember is talking to a woman at the Valentine's Party who gave me a lipstick made of red crystal, I put some on and right after that I started to feel dizzy. The next day I woke up next to him. I don't know what to do Cuz?" Lois unconsciously touched her almost flat belly. "This is Clark's."_

_Chloe hugged her and rubbed her back while Lois is crying._

_"We need to tell Clark." Realizing Clark had already left for the Fortress, Chloe regretted the words as soon as she they came out of her mouth. He did not tell her when he was coming back._

_Lois stared at her, "Chlo, there's no need to tell him. I can take care of my responsibilities on my own."_

_"But Lo, he has the right to know."_

_"Chloe, discussion is over."_

_"But…"_

_Lois stood up. "Sorry Chlo, that's my final decision."_

_When Lois was all alone in her room at the Queen mansion, she touched her abdomen. She felt woozy. The memories suddenly came back to her in a rush…_

* * *

TBC

A/N: Part 2 will be posted after I got batch of reviews… ^_^


	8. Chapter 6 Vows Part 2

A/N: For Adults only… This specific part is written by carito_2p with llk6165 as the betareader. I'll be back on the remaining chapters.

**Chapter 6: Vows (Part 2)**

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" Clark asked grinning while gazing into her lovely face. "I like you," he added, looking like a kid in a candy store. He was a little bouncy even.

She giggled. "I like you too." while giving him a push and walking ahead.

He laughed at her declaration and ran to catch up with her. He took her hand and they went on the top of Daily Planet's building.

When they reach the top, Clark took a stand on the edge and looked down at Lois with a goofy smile.

"What are we doing here? I don't think this is a good idea." Lois said nervously.

"Trust me." He said audaciously. He reached for her and picked her up. Then, holding her securely against his chest he jumped and flew into the air.

Lois was amazed at her farm boy - he could fly! He took her soaring to the skies, through the stars and clouds. It was indescribable. He was her angel, the one she dreamed about since she was a little girl. The one who would sweep her off her feet - literally.

"Where are we going?" asked a perplexed Lois.

"We are going to Vegas… To get married and make lots of babies." He grinned at her.

"Wha… Clark what are you talking about?" she was shocked at his response and still in a daze from the flying.

"I will make you my wife. I am done with denying myself and you of our love. We are meant to be together. I felt our connection from the very first moment I saw you, but the weaker human side of me denied it preferring to wallow in his insecurities. Now, I see everything clearly, and I will become your husband. Nothing will come between us Lois Lane… because I love you."

Lois looked into his eyes and realized he was serious. Clark held Lois gaze staring lovingly into her eyes.

Lois was speechless, never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Clark saying those things to her especially those last three words she longed to hear. She had been in love with him for so long but never dwelt on the feeling for a long period of time. She refused to acknowledge it for fear of getting her heart broken and not being able to survive it. She had tried to forget about him by going out with Oliver, but deep down she knew it was never work out. Oliver was really fun but she knew she did not belong in his world, and he did not belong in hers.

Lois could never envision herself living in a mansion or going to cocktails and being the trophy wife Oliver needed. She didn't need or care for expensive things. She wanted something real - a home, someone who would come home and curl up on the couch sharing tub of ice cream. She wanted to lay in a bed covered in plaid sheets,

rest her head on a sturdy chest, and gaze into blue eyes. She wanted to wake in the morning and caress black silky hair. She wanted… Clark… Her dorky farm boy, who wore plaid and walked over cow poop. So she made a decision to take a leap.

"I love you too, and I will not let you go ever." Lois answered finally. "And I will become you wife," she added with a dreamy smile tightening her arms around his neck while leaning to kiss him. She would make sure to grab tight on him and never let him go.

As they approached Vegas, Lois could see the lights of the bohemian city. It looked beautiful. They began to descend into a dark alley so as not be seeing by anyone.

"Clark how are we going to do this? We barely have money! We came here in such a rush… I don't have appropriate clothes to get married, you don't have a tux, I need a gown but these are expensive. We should have planned this…" Lois knew she was babbling because she was nervous as she was about to marry the man of her dreams. She didn't have anything pretty to wear that would and wanted to be a beautiful bride for Clark.

"Lois calm down I have some money in my wallet, I just got paid for some corn I sold earlier. So I will get you a pretty dress and I'll rent a tux, we will be married in an hour tops." Clark reassured her with a smile.

"Really? You will get me a dress?" Lois asked excited. "I don't want anything fancy, just something feminine and classy like my mother used at her wedding." She smiled as she considered what type of lingerie to buy too.

Clark's jaw dropped when he saw how lovely Lois looked in her dress. She walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of flowers. Her white gown with its soft fabric softly glided over her body to accentuate the softness of her curves. Lois made the simple gown look elegant. She did not need expensive jewelry, the sparkle in her eyes made her look like a princess walking towards her prince charming.

Lois was eager to stand at the side of her handsome bridegroom who stood at the altar in his tux beaming at her as she walked down the aisle. His smile made her heart leap.

Lois couldn't believe she was about to marry her Smaville. She smiled to herself as she wondered whether, with all his abilities, she might have to call him something other than Smallville. She decided to stick with Smallville because after so many years it became her term of endearment for him. She even loved him more, when he told him everything about himself, not because of he was a Kryptonian with amazing powers, but because his revelation showed how much he trusted her and wanted her to be a part of his life. All she cared about was she was in love with him. And within less than an hour, the world will call her Mrs. Clark Kent.

Clark couldn't take his eyes of Lois. As she approached him, he reached for her hand never leaving contact with her eyes. They did quite hear every word the priest spoke during the ceremony. Their attention focused solely on each other as they committed their hearts. However, the heard the words, they were both desperately waiting for. "You may now kiss the bride."

Clark and Lois smiled at each other before he finally claimed her lips. He whispered another batch of sweet nothings, which she blissfully took in. They went outside. They left the church using Clark's super speed, like a blur, no one noticed them

----------------------------------------

In the barn at the Kent farm.

Lois and Clark were so caught up in each other and kissing fervently. The only thing that stopped them from time to time was Lois's need to breathe, but that did not take long and after she caught her breath, they quickly dove in for more. They tried to go up to the loft, but it was almost impossible with all the kissing and groping.

Clark was getting frustrated impatient to have her under him screaming his name in pleasure. So he picked Lois up and carried her up to the loft. It amazed him that she could be as light as a feather for him, but as strong as a bull. So, he knew he wouldn't hurt her. She could take it all because she was Lois Lane - his soul mate.

Lois was in heaven. Her husband was manhandling her and kissing her like no tomorrow and she was loving every second of it. Lois deepened their kiss as they battled for domination all the way to their room. When they reached the loft, he gently placed her on the floor and slowly unbuttoned her wedding dress. Finished with the buttons he place his hands on her shoulders and slid the dress over her body, his eyes never losing contact with hers. He picked her up again and walked to the couch. Laying her on it, he covered her body with his own. He pressed his pelvis into her causing her to scream out as electric shocks of shocked pleasure raced through her body. Their need for each other was erotic like an animalistic need to possess and claim each another.

------------------

Lois's head swam dizzily as she found herself twisting, falling and colliding into the cushions of the couch. Briefly, their lips separated, and Clark looked up into her eyes, his own dark with desire. He quickly sought her lips again, and he kissed her more feverishly than before. He felt her body molded to his as he pressed into her wanting to sear her to him.

"Lo you feel so good." Clark said while nipping at her neck then moving back to her mouth.

A new level of tension invaded her at the ferocity of his kiss, the feverish need communicated by his restlessness to familiarize himself with her body by touch.

Clark glided one hand over her bare midriff and cupped one breast, massaging it through her bra. He continued downward to tug at the waistband of her panties. He put pressure on her as he probed over there, brushing his hand along her stomach and spearing his fingers through the short hair on her mound.

Lois quivered under his touch. Warmth and moisture burgeoned within her passage as he eased his fingers lower, delving into her, finding the little bud that sent keen jolts of need through her.

"I want to taste you Lois." He was getting really desperate by now.

"God Clark." Lois gasped she was really surprised at this side of him. But it was a good surprise … really good.

After only a moment, he withdrew his hand. Hooking his thumb in her panties, he peeled the undergarment from her hips and down her thighs.

He moved his mouth from her lips to the tender skin of her throat. His heated breath and lips sent shivers of delight through her as he moved lower until he was nibbling at the edges of her breasts. Lifting one hand, he pushed her bra strap from her shoulder, scooping one breast from its cup and covering the tip with his mouth.

Clark was moaning around her skin. He was doing amazing things to her body.

Lois sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the heat of his mouth close around her engorged nipple. Shards of pleasure sliced through her, making every muscle in her body go taut.

Anxious to feel his skin against her own, he slid a knee between her thighs. She widened them, offering him access to her body, wanting him to touch her as he had before.

Transferring his attention from one breast to the other, tickling beneath her breasts and capturing the peak lightly between his teeth. He ran his hand downward, over her belly and settled his hand between her thighs.

"Clark!" Lois giggled at his teasing touches.

Lois clutched at him as he delved into her, all laughter stopped as she dug her fingers into the corded muscles of his upper arm. She arched upward as he teased her clit with his finger. Her belly clenched spasmodically with a shock wave of sensation that went through her. She dragged in a shuddering breath, panting as wave after wave rolled over her until she was so tight with need she felt like a mindless mass of raw nerve endings.

"Please," she gasped desperately.

He lifted his head from her breast, nuzzling her neck as he settled between her thighs. "Lois," he murmured, his voice harsh with need as he probed her body, entering her slowly and paused. "Say it."

With an effort, Lois unclenched her eyelids to look up at him. His face was taut, fierce with need as he struggled to maintain control. Her fingers tightened on his hard, bulging biceps. "Clark, please."

As if he'd merely been waiting for her to acknowledge him, he finally claimed her completely as he sunk his engorged member to her depths. He stopped, still deep inside her and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to maintain his abilities under control so he wouldn't hurt her. His muscles trembled from tension. Sucking in a harsh breath, he caught her wrists, and held them at either side of her head as he began to move rhythmically. After a long struggle, he if he could no longer contain his need - control had slipped beyond his grasp.

Wild jolts of exquisite sensations surged through her with each stroke. Lois closed her eyes to focus on the pleasurable tension that wound inside her. Digging her heels into the mattress, she rose to meet his driving thrusts, feeling the rise of pleasure magnified by her shifted position, feeling it intensify so rapidly that her struggles to catch her breath became sharp cries of need.

He began to shudder with his own imminent release. His rapid ascent to his goal was near and Lois screamed until her body could contain the tension no more, culminating in a shattering eruption of bliss that made her cry out with the sharpness of it. Uttering a harsh growl of sound, he followed her over the edge, shaking with the force of it before finally sinking heavily against her as if the explosion had drained him of every ounce of strength he possessed.

Lois dragged in a deep, shuddering breath, feeling perfectly limp with repletion. His weight crushed down upon her, even though he still supported some of the weight of his upper chest on his elbows. She found it surprisingly welcome – the feeling of being held tightly, possessively.

She had never experienced passion that had even come close to what she'd just felt.

Their bodies stilled, both breathing heavily. Then with face buried in her neck, he and began to gently nuzzle against her neck. He raised his head to look into her eyes. "I love you." She smiled raising her hand to caress his check. "I love you too."

Clark rolled to his side still holding her tightly against him. Depleted, they both fell into a deep sleep. Clark woke up sometime in the middle of the night. He looked down at his wife, still sleeping with a smile on her face. He gently picked up and super sped into the farmhouse and up to his bedroom. As he laid her down on the bed, she woke up.

"Hey you," she said softly.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent" Clark said kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Clark bent down kissing Lois and claiming her as his bride again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 7 Queen

A/N: This chapter wouldn't be so great without the help of llk6165 and carito_2p, thank you very much.

**Chapter 7: Queen**

_September 2007_

_It has been five months since Lois had stayed at Oliver's Mansion in Star City. She had been in and out of the hospital, three separate time in just a month each lasting anywhere from two to four days. The first trimester of her pregnancy was the most difficult._

_As the doctor had ordered bed rest, Lois had stopped working at The Inquisitor but managed to send some articles to The Daily Planet. The time was well spent for her and helped Lois from feeling too dependent on Oliver. Although he had insisted she allow him to help her, she also insisted on paying him back once she was back to work. Knowing Lois' stubborn disposition he realized he would never win the battle and agreed._

_Oliver had hired a private nurse to take care of Lois while she was on bed rest. Lois's belly grew bigger with each passing day. The General became angry when he learned of the pregnancy and wrote it off as yet another part of her rebellion against him. His reaction and lack of support made Lois feel like she had failed him – again._

_Then Clark left without a word. Lois had no idea why he left so suddenly but thought; perhaps he left to find Lana. Lois told herself that, whatever his reasons were, she did not care. Unfortunately, she did not do a very good job convincing herself. The wounds were recent and his sudden disappearance hurt. Lois had no idea when her heart would heal or if it would ever heal at all._

_To add to the stress, Lois almost lost her baby. Each day, she thanked God her baby was ok. The pregnancy and the thought of being a mother was the only thing keeping her sane. When she was 20 weeks pregnant, Lois had a routine ultrasound and learned she was having a baby girl._

_Lois smiled at the thought of tying ribbons in her baby girl's hair and buying her pink dresses. Lois vowed to give her baby the best education in the world and support her in whatever she wanted in her life. "I will give her all the love she ever needed," she promised. "I will never leave her side."_

_The creaking of the door interrupted Lois's thoughts. She looked up and saw one of the two constants in her life._

"_Good evening Lois," Oliver greeted her with a gorgeous smile - the kind that used to make her knees weak._

"_Good evening Ollie, how's your meeting?" she asked._

_He sat beside her on the couch. "There's nothing new. How about you? You still look sexy and vibrant despite even if you're in your last trimester."_

"_Fine," Lois said. She gave him a teasing glance, "Don't say those words to me. Maybe I'll stay pregnant all the days of my life. You're still the arrogant, pretty boy billionaire I knew."_

"_Ouch! Why don't you just stick to the pretty boy adjective?" Oliver joked back knowing not to take Lois' comments too personally._

"_You bet." she laughed. Then, she felt something, and her eyes became as wide with amazement._

"_Lois, what happened? Anything hurt?"_

"_No, the baby's kicking." Tears suddenly filled her eyes. Oliver offered her tissue, which she accepted. "Thanks," she smiled appreciatively._

"_Ah Lois, may I?" Oliver asked hesitantly._

_She looked at him, her smile widening. "Sure."_

_Lois took Oliver's hand and placed it over her belly where the baby moved. "I can feel her, Lois." Oliver said, excitement and awe in his voice. She's moving. She's a very active girl like her Mom."_

"_Thank you Ollie." Lois said wistfully her thoughts on another man._

'_I don't know what's wrong with me,' she thought to herself. 'Why am I thinking of him instead of Ollie. He left; Ollie's been by my side the entire time, except that - I really miss him.'_

_Lois thought about how it would have been to have Clark at her side during this time for all the special moments, for every 'first' – the first kick, first smile, first step, first word. She tried to accept the fact that he wouldn't be there - not even for a day. _

_Lois looked back to Oliver who was staring at her longingly. He leaned in for a kiss. She let him to touch her lips with his, but when he wanted to deepen it, she pulled back to stop him. She couldn't; he wasn't Clark._

"_I'm sorry, Ollie."_

"_No Lois, it's my fault. I'm sorry." He stood and held his forehead._

"_No, it's my fault too." She answered._

_They were silent for a minute, both confused with the situation._

"_I better go; I think you need some rest," Oliver finally said. Then, he turned and walked away._

_---------------------------------------------_

_Although, Lois had difficulty walking around, she managed to go make her way to the bar inside the Queen's Mansion where she found Oliver._

"_Mr. Queen, I think there's always a reason someone drinks without a companion. Maybe we should talk about it." Lois said. _

_He laughed a little. "I really wanted to ask you for a drink, but we don't want to turn baby girl into alcoholic before she's even born."_

_Lois chuckled. Then the pair fell into another awkward silence. Lois had things she needed to tell Oliver, she just didn't know how. For the past months, Oliver had been a supportive friend and a good companion. Every night he heard her cries and simply held her until she shed her last tear for the night. He was there every time she was in the hospital or at the doctor's office. And during those times when she got sick, he was there to rub back and ease the pain. _

_Neither one of them imagined that he would be the one that was always be there for her, no matter what. When they were in a relationship, his work kept him away, but since learning about the pregnancy, he changed. Now, he was there for her, in whatever way she needed._

_Why now? Lois wondered. Why did he wait until after someone else already captured her heart? It was too late. Not knowing how to say what she wanted to say she finally said, "I need to go to sleep. Don't drink too much, okay. Goodnight Ollie."_

"_Goodnight Lois."_

_Lois could not fall asleep. When she finally dozed off the sound of a piano woke her. She followed the sound to the music hall, and looked in quietly so as not to be discovered. She was surprised at the sight – Oliver playing the piano and singing. Moved by the sadness in his voice, Lois I listened very carefully._

_There I was  
Waiting for a chance  
Hoping that you'll understand  
The things I wanna say_

As my love is stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
But you closed your door  
Why don't you try  
To open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time

Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Cause I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Cause I know he's here to stay  
But I know to whom you should belong

I believed what you said to me  
We should set each other free  
That's how you want it to be

But my love is stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
But you closed your door  
Why don't you try to open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time

Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Cause I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Cause I know he's here to stay  
But my love is strong  
I don't know if this is wrong  
But I know to whom you should belong

(Instrumental)

Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Cause I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Cause I know he's here to stay  
But my love is strong  
I don't know if this is wrong  
But I know to whom you should belong

_Lois stood undetected__ as she thought of the words she knew she should speak, 'You wouldn't have to feel this kind of loneliness if my heart chose to love you back. It's not fair, isn't it? I'm waiting for someone who walked away from me and never said goodbye. You're right here, offering your whole heart to me and giving your two shoulders to lean on, but still my heart and soul wants to be with someone else.' Although Lois wanted to say those words to Oliver, she remained silent. She might never saw his face from where she stood, she finally comprehended, what he needed to say for a very long time._

_By morning, it seemed as if nothing happened the prior night. Lois and Oliver ate breakfast together enjoying each other's company and sharing light conversation. _

_Later that morning, Lois' water broke. "This can't be happening, I'm only seven months along," Lois thought. "My baby girl is too young to see the real world. At least not yet." Lois felt a searing pain cut through her – a pain so intense, she felt herself losing consciousness. She heard Oliver calling her name just before darkness totally consumed her._

_Lois slowly woke up not quite sure if she was still alive. "Am I in heaven?" she wondered. She felt as if she had slept a lifetime. She looked up and saw her knight in shining armor smiling at her. "Smallville," she smiled weakly._

_His smile faded as soon as he heard what she said. She fell silent as she gazed at the dark circles around his eyes. "Lois, it's Ollie. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine - I guess?"_

"_Lois, can I ask you something?"_

_Lois nodded._

"_He's the father. Isn't he?" Oliver asked, although he already knew the answer._

_Lois looked at Oliver and sighed. "Yes, she's Clarks."_

"_Now, I understand." Sadness filled his voice._

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be."_

"_I have to, because I keep on hurting you even though I don't want to. And despite everything you're always there for me."_

_He smiled bitterly. "That's okay Lois… We cannot choose who to love. Love chooses us. There's no love that comes with pain-free guarantee. We simply have to accept that getting hurt will always be part of loving someone. It is a given fact that we cannot change… And besides… You're my friend. And I'm okay with that." Sparks of tears filled his eyes._

_Lois placed her hand on her belly – something was different. "Where's my baby girl?"_

_Oliver looked down at her. He was quiet for a moment. Taking a breath, he finally said, "Lois, the baby is weak… She needs to stay inside the incubator."_

_A silent tears ran down Lois's eyes. "May I see her?"_

"_Let me find the doctor," Oliver stood up from the chair, but Lois grabbed his arm. "Thank you," she whispered._

_Oliver reached down and gave Lois' hand a little squeeze. "You're always welcome." Oliver left momentarily. When he returned he helped Lois get into a wheel chair and took her to the nursery. They stood before a large window looking at the rows of infants. A nurse pointed out a small infant in an incubator. "Here's the baby," she mouthed to them. _

_As Lois and Oliver looked at through the window, Chloe walked up and gave Lois a hug. As soon as Lois was safely at the hospital Oliver arranged for Chloe to fly into Star City from Smallville._

"_Lois I named her Lovell Joanne as you wished." Chloe said._

"_Thanks Chlo." _

_As Lois looked at her daughter, she felt intimidated and frightened by all the tubes and valves placed on her daughter's small body. Even though Lois could see her daughter's heartbeat on the monitor, she looked frail. _

"_Chlo, she's so small." Lois whispered._

"_She'll grow," Chloe said reassuringly. Then she added, "She's very pretty." _

_Lois tried to convince herself that everything would be okay by whispering words of encouragement to her little one through the glass barrier between them. "You are a fighter LJ, you're going to survive. Mommy's here." Lois said. "Aunt Chloe and Uncle Oliver are here too."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Three months later…_

"_Go… Go… Go… Double time boys. We already monitored another set of frequency from the outer space."_

"_Sir, do we need to report it to NASA?"_

"_Not yet, we need to be sure."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_From a distant land, a tall blonde girl in her teens fell from the sky. She stood and looked around confused. She started walking down a road until a bright light appeared. It almost blinded her._

…_Screeeeech_

_A man in his black three-piece suit emerged from the black Mercedes Benz._

"_Miss are you okay?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Are you sure? What's your name?"_

"_I don't know."_

_A second older man got out of the car. "Master Bruce is the lady okay?" the older man asked._

"_Alfred, I think she needs immediate medical attention. She can't remember her own name."_

_The girl looked at the S shield on her wristband, then up at the gentlemen in front of her before she passed out._

_--------------------------------------------_

_Two out of three shooting stars fell in the cornfield. They wore black suits and bore devilish grins. Looking around the field, they found a cobra and killed it by shooting red laser beams from their eyes. Then, they soon discovered that they could fly and could run faster than they could have ever imagined.._

"_I love where you live Kal-el," said one of the men. "Here, I possess amazing powers. Based on my studies, you're still confused about your true heritage. Hah, human feelings have made you weak. I also discovered that you found a mate here. I will find her. Based on the book of knowledge, she will bear the heiress of the House of El." General Zod laughed together with Faora, his wife._

_General Zod and Faora walked out of the cornfield and into the road. Upon seeing a car's headlights, they used their laser beams from their eyes to blast it off. They grinned at each other and flew away._

"_Zod, we should try that hospital." Faora said. "The child of Kal-el may be there."_

_Zod and Faora landed in front of Smallville Medical Center and threw away all the cars on the parking lot._

"_Come on Big Sis, we need to go inside. I want to see Mommy." A little girl ran into the hospital as fast as she could. She missed her mother who had been in there all day for dialysis._

"_Wait Caroline! We need to wait for Daddy." Joschelle, the older of the two girls called out. Six years older than her 3-year old sister, Joschelle took her role as big sister seriously, and ran in after her baby sister._

_The 3-year old kept running until she bumped onto something. She slowly looked up and stared at the weird-looking woman in front of her._

"_Where's Kal-el? Are you Kal-el's daughter?"_

_The little girl shook her head with mouth's wide open._

"_Carol---, hey let go of my sister!!!" Joschelle cried out._

_Faora took Caroline and Joschelle by their hands._

"_Faora, let go of those humans. Based on my calculations, the heiress is a new-born baby." Zod ordered. That's good we can kill her easily."_

_She released the young girls she was holding. "That means it won't be difficult for us to eradicate Kal-el's child." Faora answered. The two girls ran away. _

_Zod and Faora went inside the medical center and looked for Kal-el's daughter._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Talon, two hours later…_

"_Hello Chloe! Where's Lois?" Oliver called and talked in a rapid tone._

"_She's with Baby LJ, why?" Chloe puckered her brows._

"_Listen Chloe, you need to get back to Star City now. I'm on my way to pick the three of you up."_

"_What?!?" Chloe asked confused. "Would you please explain it further?"_

_Oliver sighed and tried to gather his thoughts._

"_My scientists discovered that three unidentified flying objects fell from the sky. Based on the pictures taken by my satellite, two of them fell in Smallville. Turn on the T.V. They're on the news, and they're looking for Kal-el's baby. Do you still have the kryptonite?"_

"_I don't have it. Clark has it. Maybe he left it in the barn." she answered truthfully._

"_Oh, Sh-t! I have some in powdered form. I don't know if there's enough to kill them. I'll see in you in few minutes." Oliver cut the line._

_Chloe watched the live newscast and cried out. "Lois!!!"_

"_Chloe, what's with the screaming?" Lois whispered. "Lovell's already sleeping."_

"_Lo, we need to go. I can't tell you all the details. We're running out of time."_

"_What?" Lois got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_Lois, Oliver called," Chloe explained as she started to pack. "We need to get back to Star City now."_

"_What's the rush Chlo?" Lois asked even though she was already rushing around and helping Chloe to pack._

"_Oliver's will be here in a few minutes."_

_They gathered up their bags, and Lois picked up LJ and went downstairs of The Talon where two strangers met them._

"_That's Kal-el's baby!" Faora shouted._

_Lois embraced her daughter and looked up at them._

"_I don't know any Kal-el." Lois said, holding LJ tighter. "You got it all wrong. For your information, this is not his baby. This is my baby." She emphasized the words, my baby._

"_You're the mate of Kal-el?" Zod confronted her._

"_I don't know what are you talking about?"_

"_You carried his child and yet you expect me to believe you don't know him." He laughed in a disgusting way. "Give me that thing!" He yelled reaching for LJ. Lois and Chloe stepped back in shock. They tried not to let the strangers see how scared they were. LJ woke up from all the commotion and began to cry._

"_Let them go!" Green Arrow appeared. "You will have to kill me first before you can take that child."_

"_Really? You're brave! You can't defeat me." Zod goaded him._

_Zod attacked Green Arrow. The two struggled, but not for long. Blood flowed from Green Arrow's head. His dark glasses fell from his face to reveal his true identity. Oliver tried to shoot the intruders with his bow and arrow, but they were too fast and too strong. Zod shot laser beams from his eyes to melt the arrows. He grabbed Oliver and gave him a final crushing blow to the head._

"_Hahaha! Human life is brittle. Go Faora! Get that woman and her child. She may rule the House of El!"_

_As the two aliens walked to Lois, Chloe went to Oliver to get the gun and Kryptonite powder._

"_Lois, run!" Chloe cried out and tossed a gun to Lois. "Catch this" Go, I'll take good care of these aliens." Chloe threw the kryptonite powder at Faora killing her in a minute._

"_Noooo!" They heard Zod yell out with a mixture of anguish and evil in his voice. "You'll pay for this Earth woman!!!"_

_Lois ran as fast as she could, "Shhh LJ, Mommy's here. We'll get through this." Her only thought was to save her little angel._

"_Where are you going lady?"_

"_Lois, look out!"_

_The laser beam coming from the alien's eyes, hit Chloe in the chest._

"_No, Chloe!!!" Lois pulled the trigger and the kryptonite bullet that passed through his heart killed him instantly._

"_Chloe," Lois rushed to her cousin's side. _

"_Lois… Take good care Cuz," she whispered. "Don't worry," she coughed, "Clark will come back." Then she closed her eyes._

"_Chloe…" Tears flowed from Lois' eyes._

_Lois heard the sirens of police patrols, ambulances. Screams of terror echoed through her head. Chloe and Oliver were dead. She blinked past the tears and held LJ much closer to her heart._

_Jimmy appeared and ran up to Lois. "Lois, Green Arrow is Oliver Q--…" He glanced at the woman lying in front of Lois who kneeled before her. "Oh my god, Chloe!"_

_o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o_

_TBC_

_A/N: This chapter includes the lyrics of the song Maybe by Neocolours (A Filipino Band)._

_I posted more than one chapter, so please leave your review for each chapter. Thanks._


	10. Chapter 8 Daddy's Li'l Girl

A/N: Another chapter for CLOIS and LJ. Thanks to llk6165 for helping me. You're soooo great!!!

Marami pong salamat sa inyong lahat (Thank you very much to all of you!)!

**Chapter 8: Daddy's Little Girl **

PRESENT (2013):

"A penny, doughnut and coffee for your thought." Clark placed the offerings on Lois' table and grinned at her.

"Sorry, I just remembered something." Lois answered breaking out of her daze. "By the way, thanks for these. I almost forgot that I haven't eaten my breakfast yet."

"That's why you look pale. You still skip your breakfast just like before." He smiled hoping to make the conversation lighter.

"You know I have lack of cooking talent." She smiled back at him.

"I remember how you burnt the pancakes and bacon way back when." Clark couldn't stop himself from staring at her.

"Yeah, I remember that." She focused her gazed on her desktop.

"It's almost 11 am. We're finished for the morning. How about brunch," he asked hopefully. "My treat."

"Ahm… well," Lois hesitated.

"Please." Clark looked at her with puppy-dog eyes weakening Lois's resolve.

"Okay," Lois agreed.

---------------------------------------

At the restaurant…

"How does it feel to be a mother? You know being a single Mom."

"It's so hard, especially when LJ needs a father figure. She never had the chance to see her father." Lois stared at Clark's face looking for some hint.

"What happened? I mean Oliver and Chloe, how…" Clark trailed off then quickly added, "I haven't got the chance to ask Jimmy about that. Is it okay if I ask you?"

"They died protecting me and LJ." She stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry Clark. I don't want to recall the saddest part of my life."

"I am sorry."

"It's done. We can't bring them back. I was lucky to have them in my life. LJ was lucky to have them too. Chloe and Oliver loved her very much."

Clark reached out and placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry, I'm still here."

Lois saw the sincerity in his eyes. Her eyes lit up.

"…as your friend, just like the old times." As soon as the last few words were out of his mouth Clark saw the light in Lois's eyes go out and realized that she misunderstood and thought he saw her as a platonic friend. He regretted his words, but wasn't quite sure how to remedy his mistake. 'Fool… I am such a fool…' Clark said to himself.

Then he heard a distant call for help…

"Lois, I'm sorry I have to go."

"You need to, what?"

"I'm really sorry. I forgot I have an appointment with my optometrist."

Before she gave her answer, he disappeared.

"Same old Clark Kent."

---------------------------------------

Her cell phone rang…

"Hello, Lois Lane here."

" Ms. Lane , this is Ms. Carlisle, Lovell's teacher. Can you come to school?"

"Why? Something's wrong?" Lois was worried about LJ safety, because she knew LJ wouldn't do something bad to any of her classmates.

"She has a fever."

Fever? The word echoed on Lois' mind. "Okay… I'll be there." She finally answered.

----------------------------------------------

People were clapping when Superman saved a baby from Bruno who had used the child as the hostage, in order to escape the police.

Funny, Clark thought. The police tried to question Bruno, but he could not answer any of their questions. It was as if all his memories had been erased, even memories of his involvement with Luthor.

"Superman!" Jimmy shouted.

Superman looked down and gave him a smile before he flew away.

Jimmy watched Superman flew away. A couple seconds later, he turned around and saw Clark walking up to him. "Hey C.K. Mr. White is going to be happy with the shots I got," he said proudly. "Superman's heroism."

Clark smiled at him, "I got all the information. Where's Lois?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should call her."

---------------------------------------

"Ms. Lane, we want to take her to the hospital, but she refused to go. She wants you to take her." Ms. Carlisle told Lois as she explained LJ's condition.

"It's okay Ms. Carlisle. Thank you for calling me."

"Mommy, I wanna go home." LJ tugged her Mom.

"Sweetie it's alright. How do you feel?" She touched her forehead.

"It feels so hot."

Ms. Carlisle helped Lois with Lovell's things. Lois carried her daughter back to the car and drove back home.

------------------------------------------

At the laboratory somewhere in Metropolis…

"Why hasn't this virus affected all the children of Kansas? All those children must die. They were supposed to be the sons and daughters of those Kryptonian aliens! The virus has been out there for a month. The virus can't affect humans. Therefore, they must all be human. Hah, my suspicions were wrong. I'll destroy this thing."

-------------------------------------------

At Lois apartment…

Lois tried to lower Lovell's fever. She got more nervous every time she looked at her daughter. She tried a cold compress on her forehead, but her condition didn't change a bit. She put a thermometer in her mouth to determine her temperature but it broke. At that point, Lois panicked. She tried to calm down, and was torn over whether she should call 911 or not. Why not? Before she had a chance to call 911, her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Lane here."

"Lois, you're crying. Are you all right?"

"Clark thanks God you called. Can you get to my apartment? Lovell is sick; I don't know what to do." Whether she admitted it or not, she was really terrified.

"I'll be there." Clark heard the fear and panic in Lois's voice and did his best to reassure her.

A second after Lois hang up the phone her doorbell rang…

"I was just outside your apartment when I called you." He quickly offered an explanation at her look of surprise.

Lois looked at him with anxiety on her face. "Clark we need to talk. I'm so afraid, I never feel this way before. LJ is sick, but she's never had any kind of fever, not even when she was an infant."

Clark's eyes narrowed, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"Clark, this is complicated, and you're the only one I can turn to. I don't know what else to do." She focused her attention to Clark and struggled to read his expressions.

"Calm down Lois." He started getting nervous when he realized Lois' heart was racing.

'Oh my how can I say this to him?' Lois thought to herself. ' How will he react? Will he hate me because I didn't tell him sooner?' A million questions raced through her mind, she finally mustered up her courage. She knew she had to do this for LJ besides she reasoned, 'he was the one who left me without saying goodbye. He didn't give me the chance to tell him...'

"Clark, don't talk… just hear me out first… Clark … LJ is… LJ is…" Oh my god, how can I say this? She started to panic then took a deep breath and looked him straight in his eyes, "She's your daughter."

--------------------------------------------

"She's our daughter. I'm sorry I did not tell you before. You went away as soon as I discovered that I carried her. Then you were gone for years. I just didn't know how to tell you when you finally did come back."

Clark's expression was unreadable at first, but after he recovered from what he just heard, his expression softened… Without even saying a word, he reached out for her and hugged her so tight. He gave her the comfort she had longed for these past years.

Clark took a slight step back from Lois and gazed deeply into her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands. "It's all right. We'll talk about this, but not tonight."

Lois nodded finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Mommy!" Lovell cried out from her room.

"Mommy's here." She went inside LJ's room. Clark followed her. He smiled widely for his daughter. He couldn't believe that he was capable of having a child. And much to his surprise, LJ was his and Lois'.

"Hello Mr. Kent." Lovell greeted the man who stood beside her mother.

Lois sighed before she spoke, "Sweetie, meet your real father. Mr. Kent is your real Daddy."

"Really?" She sat up on her bed.

"Yes, Lovell I'm your Daddy." He smiled and pinched his daughter's face.

Although LJ was tired and sick, the joy on her face can be clearly seen now that she finally met her biological father. "Daddy, can you stay a little longer with us? Mommy's been so sad."

"I promise I won't leave you." He looked at LJ then to Lois to make sure she understood the full meaning of his words. Lois looked back as she tried to hide her tears.

"How do you feel?" Clark asked his daughter.

"I'm sleepy. But Daddy…"

"Hmm…"

LJ coughed before she could answer. "When I wake up tomorrow, I want to see you and Mommy together."

He smiled and touched his daughter's hair, scarcely able to believe she was really his. Now he realized how she got her blue eyes. "We'll be here forever. Sleep tight, I love you."

"I love you and Mommy too."

At the sight of Clark and Lovell, the father and daughter whose paths finally crossed after such a long time, Lois decided to leave the room and went outside to cry.

------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed. Lois entered LJ's room and saw Clark sleeping on the couch near LJ's bed. She put a blanket on him and stared freely at his face. She adjusted the lamp, and sat beside LJ.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." He stood up next to Lois.

"It's okay, I know you're tired too." She looked up at him.

"A little." He admitted. He extended his right hand to touch Lovell's forehead.

"How is she?" She asked.

"I think she's getting worse. I need to do something about it. If…" Before he could say another word, he sneezed and some of the things inside the room flew. Thankfully, he covered his mouth with his hand because otherwise the whole room would have been in disarray or worse.

"What made you decide to tell me about LJ." Clark asked quietly.

"She's sick, and since she is half Kryptonian, I was hoping you could help." Lois answered.

Clark looked up in shock. "You know? – Everything? Even Superman?"

"Superman? Yes. That night years ago at the Valentine's party, you told me everything. We flew. When you came back and Superman started appearing, it did not take much to put two and two together."

Clark looked towards LJ's sleeping form curled up on the bed. He stood and walked over to the bed. "I want to take her to the Fortress. I think I can help her there."

"If that's the only way to cure her, do it …. I can't afford to lose her, she's my life."

"Stay calm, we'll be back soon."

Clark made sudden twist, and Lois felt a brief gust of wind. In a blink of an eye, her mild-mannered reporter changed into a superhero.

Lois stepped forward to touch his chest tracing the S shield – the emblem of his family, "Take good care of her."

He put his hand over hers and gently squeezed it to reassure her. He looked straight into her eyes. He carefully picked LJ up. Carrying his daughter to the balcony window, he stepped out and flew away.

--------------------------------------------------

Twenty-four hours passed. Lois stared at the window, hoping Clark and Lovell would return soon. As she waited and worried she wondered about what would now happen since Clark knew the truth.

She felt the cold wind on her face a she stood before the open balcony. She stared into the evening sky, then closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled trying to free some of the tension holding her captive.

"Mommy."

When she heard her daughter's voice, she thought that it was just a dream.

"Mommy we're here." LJ repeated.

"Lois." Another soothing voice filled the room.

She opened her eyes when she realized she was not dreaming. She reached out opening her arms to embrace Lovell.

"Thank God. Are you okay now sweetie?" Lois closed her eyes to feel her daughter's touch. She pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead. The fever was gone.

"Yes I am." LJ assured her mother. "I love The Palace of Ice. I met grandfather Jor-el. He's great and kind. At first, I was so scared of him, but Daddy said he would make me feel better."

Lois smiled, noticing, for the first time, that her daughter had a tendency to babble as well.

"Lovell about your father…" Lois stared at Clark, her expression posing the question she couldn't say aloud, 'does she know about Clark and Superman as one?'

He nodded and did the same. 'I explained it to her.'

"Daddy said that I should not call him Daddy when he's wearing his Superman costume, so that the bad guys will not harm you and me, right Daddy?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, Little Lois."

Lois faked an angry glare at him. He chuckled at Lois.

"LJ, where did you find your Bunny?"

LJ touched the soft fur of her favorite toy, "Daddy, returned this to me. Remember, when he saved us in Smallville I lost Bunny there, but Daddy kept it for me. And now I believe wishes can come true."

"How?" Lois is really surprise that her little girl can possess such kind of analysis.

"I have my Bunny and my Daddy." LJ giggled while hugging her toy.

Lois steadied her gaze at Clark who was smiling to LJ then back to her.

Then he heard screams of help. "I need to go."

"You're leaving us again?" LJ asked her father with a worried look.

"Sweetie, Superman has to go help somebody right now… but I'll be back."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Lois held up Lovell so she could reach him for a kiss.

Superman touched LJ's face… "You're Daddy's little girl."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

TBC

So, tell me what you think/feel about the chapter.


	11. Chapter 9 Walk Away

A/N: This special chapter was not included on the original draft of the story. I was inspired to write and include it because of the Power and Requiem episodes. Carito convinced me that it was really needed. So let me have your reviews.

Thanks to llk6165 for your help in correcting my endless mistakes in grammar.

**Chapter 9: Walk Away**

Daily Planet…

It had been three days, two hours, twelve minutes and thirty seconds. Lois kept herself unusually busy for the sole purpose of avoiding Clark. It had been easy to avoid him the first few days after he had brought LJ back from the Fortress, as Superman had been busy in China helping after an earthquake there.

However, today was different; she ignored him for the entire day not a word, not a single glance, which was no easy feat considering his desk was just a few feet away from hers.

"Ahem, Lois." Clark finally said.

She looked around the bullpen, desperate for an excuse to pretend she didn't hear him when she saw Jimmy holding his new developed photos.

"Hey Jimbo, are those the photos you captured from today's bank robbery?"

"Yeah, Lois."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Clark leaving the office. When she realized she had been holding her breath, she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey Lo, what's the sigh all about?" Jimmy asked. "What's with the sudden urge to see these photos? Perry didn't give you this as your assignment."

"I just wanted to see your photojournalistic expertise at work."

Jimmy laughed a little unconvinced with her answer.

She patted him on the back, "Okay Jimbo, I need to go."

"Whatever you say Lois."

* * *

Lois picked up her things and got on the elevator. Instead of going down, she pressed the button on the top floor. She needed breathing space. Once on the rooftop of the Daily planet, she opened her purse and reached for two things she had kept over the years.

"After all these years, I never thought I'll be using you again." She opened her lighter tried to light her cigarette, but a gentle gust of wind kept blowing out the flame.

Lois looked up and found Superman at the ledge of the rooftop.

"You're not avoiding me, are you?" He asked.

"Why would I avoiding you? Geez, why would you think that?"

"Then why won't you look straight into my eyes?"

She fixed her gaze, "Don't start with me Small____, Superman. I'm not comfortable talking to you unlike with…" She gulped at her admission. "…with Clark."

"I am him."

Another batch of uncomfortable silence passed between.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about my daughter before?"

'My daughter?!? The words echoed on her mind. "What? Your daughter?" She said in a ridicule tone. "Now you say she's yours, but before, you couldn't even acknowledge something happened between us."

"I asked you; you said we didn't do anything that night. I believed you."

She snorted and made a step forward. "Slap me now, because I lied. I am a LIAR!!!."

Clark looked at her, he shouldn't have confronted her. A couple days ago, they were almost okay, but that single question seemed to rebuild the wall between them. "I thought she was Oliver's."

"What?" Disgust was evident on her voice. "You thought she was Oliver's daughter." She crossed her arms and threw her lethal glare at him. "Hah, that's why you left years ago without having a backbone to say, Hey Lois, goodbye. Is that too difficult to say?"

"Yes it was, but if you had told me the truth, I would never have left."

"Only because I was pregnant and that would have been the 'right thing to do,' is that it?" She scoffed; her anger for him ready to explode. "I hate you for being the most self-righteous man, alien, whatever… living on Earth. I won't allow you to choose me because I have your child, I have no desire to trap you into something because of one night of madness."

"Lois it's not like that."

"I can't believe I'm talking to you." She turned away from him and looked out to the city's skyscraper.

To herself, she added, 'You just don't know how I wished that you had been the one to be with me during those times that I almost lost Lovell, but you're weren't. It was Oliver who stayed with me when I needed you most.' She wanted to tell him, but she opted not to.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he couldn't believe the hurt her words caused him, but in a way he also understood she needed to say those words and he needed to hear them - all of them.

"I'm a different man now."

He walked up to her and reached out. He hesitated, but finally touched her arm. "Lois I'm so sorry." He turned her around to face him.

Lois looked up to the spinning globe of The Planet. 'Don't shed your tears Lane. After all these years, sorry is the only word that he could say to you. If you don't expect anything, you won't lose anything.'

She finally managed to look up into his steel blue eyes. Behind those blue tights and red cape, he was still Clark Kent after all.

"Clark you may visit her, if that's what you want."

"Thank you Lois."

She walked away from him; Clark couldn't begin to count how many times she did that and how many times he let her go. He watched her go to the stairwell door, and watched her disappear behind it. Then, he flew away.

* * *

"Uncle Jimmy!!!" Lovell ran when she saw her favorite uncle.

"How are you LJ?" He hugged and carried her. "C.K. Why did you…"

LJ cut him off… She whispered in his ears, "He's my Daddy."

Jimmy laughed at her, but later on became serious, "Oh, really?"

Clark shrugged, "Jimmy there's too much to explain, where's Lois?"

"I don't know." I haven't seen her since lunch."

"Lunch?" Clarked glanced at his watch. It was already four in the afternoon… "Jimmy please watch LJ, I'll look for Lois."

"LJ. I'll be back with your Mommy." Clark assured his daughter

"Okay." LJ answered, reassured to know she would soon be with both of her parents.

* * *

Lois sat, curled up in a corner with her hands behind her back and contemplated her present state of circumstances.

'There's a stabbing pain in my head. Really, all I wanted is to bang it on the wall behind me. But hey, my hands were tied beside my head. My long hair was disheveled. Most of them covered my face. What kind of mess have I put myself into. Will Clark be worried about me? Maybe, but only because he doesn't want LJ to lose her mother.'

She needed to get out of the mess she was in and as soon as possible. Her daughter would ask for her, and because nobody would tell her their special bedtime stories.

Lois contemplated the situation more.

'The place… Obviously, a dumpster. On what side of the world? I don't know. Time, approximately two o' clock in the afternoon. The sun hurts my eyes. I got drowsy; I am dehydrated. It's getting hotter and hotter. My eyelids are getting heavier…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. "Hey chick, you want to drink?"

"I'm not stupid enough to trust whatever is in that glass," Lois sneered at the man looking down into the dumpster at her." Two other men, with the one holding the glass peered down at her as well. They all laughed at the woman who still managed to make a snarky comment.

Lois was terrified, but tried her best not to show it. The men pulled her out of the dumpster then covered her eyes. 'This will be the last time I see the light of day,' she thought.

"Come on put her inside the drum," heard one of the men saying.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lois tried to fight but with her arms and legs bound, escape was impossible. She tried to scream for help but the men quickly covered her mouth with masking tape. "Hmmp… Hmmp… Hmmp…" Lois continued her futile attempts to struggle.

"You're beautiful Lois Lane… but you have the sharpest tongue," one man said. "My boss will be happy with this."

Go get the drum and put her inside," another voice barked out.

If Lois thought it was bad to be gagged, tied, and blindfolded before, she quickly realized being shoved into a small drum was worse. She desperately tried to figure a way out of the situation, but realized that hope had been lost long ago. She felt herself being carried inside the drum. She wasn't sure where they would take her, but she knew it would not be at a tropical beach resort. She detected the sound of splashing water and an a noisy engine - possibly a motorboat or yacht.

Lois was desperate. She couldn't scream… she couldn't move… she couldn't call for help. She was starving and thirsty. Her thoughts went to her daughter. "I need to survive this for her." Lois told herself. "She's too young to lose her mother. How can I escape this mess?"

An hour passed, or maybe more than that. Lois wasn't sure whether she had fallen asleep, but the sound of another voice alerted her to her surroundings, wherever she was.

"Throw her into the ocean." She panicked, "I am going to die and no one will know where to find me." She heard a splash then felt a bobbing sensation as she floated along the ocean inside the drum.

* * *

Superman flew over Metropolis. He couldn't find Lois and whether he admitted it or not, he was getting worried with every second that passed. He went into the stratosphere and focused his super hearing. There it was - Lois' heartbeat, but it was getting weaker and weaker. Following the sound, he dove into the ocean and pulled out the drum. He pulled open the lid, and threw it aside. He gently withdrew Lois out, and drew in a sharp breath as he realized the full extent of her condition. She did not appear to be breathing, but he hoped it was just because her breathing too shallow to detect. He removed the masking tape, black handkerchief and ropes.

"Lois, come on breathe." Superman gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Lois don't give up. Lois." He caressed her face. Her face was pale and without any sign of life.

"Please Lois."

She gasped for her breath and the seawater she inadvertently swallowed came up. Her eyelids fluttered open. She whispered, "Clark."

"Yes, Lois it's me," Clark felt relief wash over his entire body as he looked into her hazel eyes. "Everything will be all right." He enveloped her in his arms and held her close guarding her with all his might.

"Mommy!" Lovell ran towards Lois who was lying on the hospital bed.

"Hey, angel, how are you?" Lois sat up to hug her daughter.

"I'm fine, you?" She giggled.

"I'm fine too."

"By the way, Daddy's here. But he doesn't want to come inside your room. Are you mad at him?" She innocently posed the question to her mother. "You shouldn't be."

Lois looked down at her, "You're still young LJ. Even if I explain everything to you, you won't completely understand."

"Mommy, Daddy loves you very much." She displayed her puppy dog eyes that she inherited from her father.

"What makes you think about that?"

"Because he didn't leave the room when you're still sleeping and I saw him holding your hands." She told her Mom truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yes." She reaffirmed.

Outside the room, Clark heard their conversation accidentally. He blushed when LJ told Lois about him staying in her room and held Lois hands.

* * *

TBC

Hmmm… Like it or not?


	12. Chapter 10 A Promise to Keep

A/N: To Ate Vikki, thanks for your helping hand… To all the CLOISERS, thanks for reading this story. You're larger than life.

**Chapter 10: A Promise to Keep**

Daily Planet Building, Friday morning…

"Welcome back you two. Is the Planet's favorite team ready to get back in action?" Jimmy greeted them in an amused tone. Then he noticed their somber expressions, and thought he would try to tease them back into good humor. "I smell some tension around here. What's up?"

Lois gave Jimmy a sharp look.

"Okay, I'll shut up." But the smile in his face never faded as he went to the dark room to develop his photos.

Lois went to her desk while Clark to his. Neither said a word since the time he had picked her up from her apartment.

"Lois."

"Clark."

They said in unison.

"You first."

"No, you first."

"Ladies first."

She smiled, "About um… the other day. I just wanna say thank you."

"No, I'm the one who should say thank you."

She raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For raising our daughter. She's savvy, good-hearted and a beautiful kid."

"It's all in the genes, Smallville," she answered proudly.

He grinned at the pride in Lois's voice. Then she suddenly got that familiar far-away look in his eyes…

"Clark what is it?"

"I heard an explosion," he whispered.

"Go. I'll cover for you at our meeting with Perry."

"Thanks."

"Hi Lois!" Jimmy's smile was spread all over his face.

"Hey Jimbo. I know that looks."

"So, what's with the whispering thing between Lois and Clark?" He teased her again.

She rolled her eyes and continued typing her article.

"Lo, you're still young and pretty. Find someone who's gonna take good care of you and LJ. Someone who has had a good upbringing, intelligent, mild mannered, handsome, and wears glasses. Jimmy advised none too subtly. "I have a friend who would be perfect for you. Maybe you remember him. His name is Clark Kent."

Lois glared at the matchmaker reminded of that fact that he was the one that started it all those many years ago.

"Hey, do you remember the lady who gave you the red kryptonite's lipstick? She said your destiny is entwined with Clark's." Jimmy chuckled oblivious to the impact of his words. Seeing Clark approaching, Jimmy's smile widened. "Speak of the devil," he whispered conspiratorially.

Lois just shook her head pretending to be annoyed but secretly smiled at Jimmy's comments.

"Hello Jimmy and Lois."

"Since the two of you are already here, I'll show you something." Jimmy said. He paused for a moment, not sure how he should proceed. "I've done some research on Las Vegas marriages. It's for Cat Grant's showbiz column. I discovered dozens of secret marriages between Hollywood couples… Plus even one couple from The Daily Planet. This will be a big shock or at least it was for me when I read it. Just stay there, okay? I'll be back in a sec."

"Secret marriages? Jimmy, its no big deal for Hollywood celebrities to secretly marry to protect their privacy." Clark stated dryly.

Jimmy smiled with excitement on his face. He went to his desk and grabbed some papers.

While Jimmy went to his desk, Lois caught Clark's attention and whispered, "Clark, you forgot to button the upper… there… it shows some part of your blue suit."

"Thanks Lois," he answered and quickly buttoned his shirt.

"I'm back…" Jimmy announced. "There's that the whispering thing again?"

"Go on, show us what you found?" Lois told Jimmy.

"Anyway the date of the marriage was February 14, 2007… Familiar?"

"February 14?" Clark asked back. He shifted nervously.

"Yes, Feb 14."

"What?" Lois stammered also suddenly finding it impossible to sit still.

"Clark Jerome Kent married to Lois Lane in Las Vegas. The night of February 14, 2007."

Lois face fell while Clark's eyes opened wide.

* * *

Clark is seated on Lois' couch playing Playstation with his daughter.

"Lois, I need to tell you something," Clark said. " Today's my Mom's birthday."

"Mrs. Kent… Have you told her already about me and Lovell?"

"I want us to tell her together. She'll understand, I know. Will you and LJ come to Smallville with me tonight?"

"Your mother? That means she's my grandma?" LJ said excited at the prospect of having a grandmother while never missing a beat at the Playstation game

"No problem," Lois answered Clark. "She's always like a mother to me when I'm in Smallville. Just give me a minute to pack some things."

* * *

Smallville, Kansas

"Mom… Mom…"

"Clark." Martha Kent rushed to the front door to give her son a hug.

"Happy birthday Mom. I'm with…" He looked back.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent. Happy birthday." Lois said.

"Lois, what a surprise! You've grown into a beautiful and stunning woman." Martha hugged her back.

Martha saw the shy, cute, little girl behind Lois. With a question on her face, she gazed to her son.

"Mom, meet our daughter Lovell Joanne." He smiled widely. He was so proud to introduce his little angel to her grandmother.

With amazement on her face… "Oh my god!" Martha exclaimed with a mixture of shock and excitement. "Come here Li'l Lois, I'm your grandma."

LJ looked up at Lois for her permission. She nodded her consent, and LJ walked towards Martha. Grandmother and granddaughter embraced and kissed each other.

"Do you like cake? Pasta?" Martha asked LJ.

"Yes. But no shrimps please."

"Sure honey. You really looked like your Mommy, aside from your eyes and curly hair."

"I got it from my father right?"

"You're so smart too." Martha said, then turning to Lois and Clark she added gently, "We'll talk later. You have lots of explaining to do."

"Sure Mom." Clark held Lois' hand and noticed she was cold.

"Come let's go to the barn, he said. "Lois." He questioned once he noticed the distant look in her eyes. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Lois?"

She shifted her gaze to him and answered, "Okay."

* * *

The Barn…

"It's been a long time, since I've been here." Lois said putting her hands inside her jacket.

"My favorite place," he emphasized.

They both thought back to the last time they were there together, and simultaneously blushed when they remembered what happened there about five years ago.

They both felt the awkward tension, neither one quite knowing what to say or do for a minute. Clark broke the silence.

"By the way, I want you to wear our wedding ring." He told her. "You left this, five years ago." He took her left hand and placed a ring on her finger.

Lois looked up at Clark than to the ring, then back up at Clark surprised. "How did you… where did you find this?"

"After Jimmy told us about his little research project, I came back here to see if I could remember anything about that night," he explained. "I found this up here hidden under a pile of old Torch papers."

"Right where I left it." Lois said quietly as tears filled her eyes. "It's been here all this time. Thank you."

"Lois, back then, I felt I had to choose between Clark Kent and Kal-el. I didn't think you had any feelings for me, so I left you to embrace my true heritage. Time feels different up there. I had no idea I stayed there for almost five years. It felt like only a few days." He placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up to look at him. "Lois, trust me, I want to work-out our marriage."

For a moment, Lois was speechless.

"Trust me… I will not let you down." Clark told her eager to keep his promise. He would do everything to be at her side, no matter what. Looking at Lois, Clark saw fear in her eyes as if she was afraid to believe him.

"Clark, we aren't in love wih each other. Do you think we'll survive this?" Lois asked. "Do you think our friendship can win this battle? I'm so afraid Clark… For you… For myself… For Lovell."

"Please stay, give us a chance," he urged as he put his arms around her and held her close never wanting to let go. Lois hugged him back.

* * *

"Mrs. Kent?" Lois wandered around the room to see where the old woman was.

"Mom's not here. She went to the grocery store." Clark answered.

"Actually, I'm looking for LJ. I haven't seen her." Something was wrong, she could tell. Mother's instinct, she guessed.

"Maybe, she's in the barn with Shelby. She had been Shelby's best buddy since we came." He presumed.

"I don't know. I just wanna make sure of that." She opened the door and went outside. Clark followed her.

Outside the yellow house…

"Lovell!" Lois called her daughter. When LJ did not respond Lois started to panic.

"LJ!" Clark called out for his daughter. After a brief moment of silence, Clark told Lois, "You look over there, and I'll check here."

"Okay." For once in her life, Lois agreed with Clark without hesitation.

Few minutes later…

"Clark where are you?" Lois called to him. "Did you find her?"

Clark did not respond. Lois went inside the barn and found father and daughter lying on the ground with a green crystal near them.

"Oh my God." Lois exclaimed rushing up to them.

"The kryptonite – get it away from us." Clark said while breathing heavily.

Lois picked it and threw it as far she could. She went back and held her daughter. Her face is pale. "LJ! LJ!" She shook her a little. Then she looked back at Clark.

"Are you all right Clark?" Lois felt frenzied from the sight of the two most important people in her life so sick and weak.

"Don't worry about me. I can recover fast." He bended his knees and touched LJ's face. "Lovell? Lovell?"

"She's unconscious Clark. Is that green kryptonite?"

"Yes, it's like poison to us."

"What happened?" Martha still holding her groceries ran to them.

"Green kryptonite." Clark told to his mother.

"Where did she get that thing?" Martha asked. "LJ was too young to absorb such kind of radiation from the meteorite."

"Lex," Clark retorted.

* * *

"Lex Luthor?" Lois asked him again.

"I'm not so sure but he's the only one who knew about green kryptonite and how it would affect me."

"Lois, she's starting to wake up." Martha said breathing a sigh relief.

Lois cradled her in her arms. "Sweetie, how do you feel?"

"Mommy, I felt pain in my stomach." She sniffed.

"Here?" Lois said and gently rubbed her daughter's tummy. Lovell felt comfort from her mother's touch.

"Lo, she needs rest. She'll gonna be fine." Clark assured her.

"Her color is back to normal." Lois replied noticing the change in her daugher's coloring from a pale greenish color to her normal shade.

"What about you Smallville?" Lois asked looking at him for signs that he was still sick. "Are you okay?"

"You're smile is enough." He grinned at her which made Lois heart skip a beat.

"Really?"

Martha chuckled at the couple.

* * *

An unknown stretch of highway

"You don't have the right to be happy Clark Kent! You took away the only woman I loved. Revenge is coming."

Lex maneuvered his car through traffic driving as fast as he could.

* * *

Back at Lois' apartment

Lois and Clark talked to Perry over the phone…

"Lois… Clark… I'm so happy for both of you. Your story. I thought that it was just for movies and television. But it was so touching, a teenage love story turned into a real fairy tale."

"Thanks Chief." Clark answered with a mischievous smile as he ran a hand through Lois's hair.

"Chief, we'll email you our article." Lois added smiling back at Clark.

"Yeah, sure. Give LJ a kiss from Uncle Perry, and good luck on your second honeymoon." The editor's none too subtle comment made them both blush." The abrupt click sound from the phone signaled the end of the conversation.

As soon as Clark hung up the phone, he heard a distant shout.

"Lois, I need to go. Someone needs help."

Clark spun into Superman. Lois smiled with his action.

"Take care Smallville."

Superman returned her smile then flew away.

* * *

Hours passed. Lois had just finished her story and was getting ready to send it to Perry White. As soon as she pressed the send option, she heard an unfamiliar sound. She went into the living room and grabbed a piece of firewood to use as a weapon if needed. Like a mother lion, she was ready to defend her kingdom from whatever or whoever will disturbed the silence of the night. When the shadow was almost near, she hit it with all her might. The wood shattered.

"It's me Lois."

"Superman! I'm sorry." Lois turned on the light and saw him with dried mud on his face and suit. She noticed the tired, weary look on his face. She had never seen him look that way before. It scared her. "What happened?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"A landslide in the Philippines. I didn't get there on time. Half of the villagers were buried alive. I save some, but most of them died. I was about five minutes late because I had to stop a plane from going down in Chile."

Lois touched Clark's face, "Clark that's okay. You can't be on two sides of the world at the same time. Sometimes you are going to choose where, when, how and what to save. The most important thing is you helped them. You did your best. That is more than enough."

Clark nodded and covered her hand. "May I see our daughter?"

"Sure, she's in her room."

Lois walked alongside Clark to LJ's room.

"Lo, she's so vulnerable in her sleep." Clark marveled.

"Yes."

Clark gave her daughter a light kiss on her right cheek.

"Lo, can I stay here tonight?" He fixed his blue eyes on her hazels.

"You know that you're always welcome here."

She spotted the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Lois." He reached out for her and hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

TBC

So, let me know what you think about this chapter. *winks*


	13. Chapter 11 Lex

A/N: Ooops… Before anything happen today/tonight, before the readers will shoot me. I ah… already signed my last will and testament. Then I will give my special messages. First, I just wanna say thank you to Ate Vikki, for believing in me. *sniff*. Last but not the least, to all of you guys, for giving some of your time to read Serendipity. *whisper* May I have additional one minute to post your review here?

I'm outta here.

**Chapter 11: Lex**

_FLASHBACK (March 2007):_

_Inside the mansion, a woman in her early twenties is paced within the confines of her room. Her long raven hair swayed haphazardly. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. Opening up a dresser drawer, she took out some of her clothes and threw them in a black bag. She needed to act quickly or escape would be virtually impossible. Her husband's men guarded the whole area. She had to get to her ex-boyfriend. He was her only hope. Once she escaped, she would convince him to leave Smallville with her and start a new life together._

_The woman recorded her movements and reset the video to continuous play mode so that her husband would think she was still inside her room. The CCTV cameras throughout the mansion made her sick._

_She was ready to begin her escape when from out of nowhere; a voice cracked causing her to freeze._

"_Bravo Lana!"_

_She took a deep breath then turned to face Lex. He held her pre-recorded video then destroyed it in front of her._

"_I see you've quickly picked up my talent for deception and subterfuge, Mrs. Luthor."_

"_Living with someone like you made me the way I am right now."_

_Lex slapped her. "You're planning to leave me and be with Clark. Hah, you can't easily do that to a Luthor."_

"_I can't live with a devil like you!" She glared at him and then kicked him in the groin._

"_Bitch!"_

_She ran as fast as she could, but before she could open the main door, Lex shot her twice. Lana fell to the floor as everything faded into darkness._

_Next thing Lana knew, she's inside a windowless room painted in white. She can't moved her legs. She felt numb from the waist down. She sobbed as she realized Lex paralyzed her._

"_Good morning Lana. Do you like your new room?"_

_She threw a deadly glare at Lex. "You can't keep me here forever!"_

"_Sure I can." Lex moved closer to hold her face. She spewed out in his face and watched the smug expression on his face turn into anger as he wiped it._

"_LANA! LANA! LANA!"_

_She fidgeted at the intensity of his voice. "Your knight in shining armor can't rescue you now. He left Smallville for good."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He's gone for good. Hahaha! Here, read this." He threw a piece of paper at her." He turned his back on her and walked to the door. He opened it. Pausing for a moment, he turned to see her reaction to his next words. "The love of your life married Lois Lane, February 14, 2007."_

_Lana sat there in shock. Clark and Lois - married. She examined the document in front of her; she couldn't tell if it was genuine or fake._

_Morning came; a loud bang echoed through The Luthor Mansion. Lex's men found Lana dead, a gunshot wound to her head. There was not a trace of evidence to be able to tell know whether if she killed herself or not. Luthor's money covered the eyes and ears of all who knew about the truth about Lana's death._

PRESENT:

Lois sat by the window writing in on her diary…

'Months passed since Clark and I decided to move into our new apartment with LJ. It was just a trial to establish ourselves as a family. A trial to see if we could make our marriage work. I am so happy to see Clark and LJ are getting closer everyday. Despite our tight schedules at The Daily Planet not to mention Superman's schedule, he still finds his time to be with us.'

Lois looked up to see Clark cooking dinner in the kitchen. She returned to her writing.

'He takes such good care of us. My life feels complete seeing my loved ones everyday - the family I've dreamed of having. Although we are not intimate as husband and wife, I'm happy just to see his face when I wake up in the morning, to see him on the news saving people from different parts of the world; and to look into his eyes when he's saying goodnight. Being with him at work was more than I could have ever dreamed of, being his best friend… I'm so grateful for him.'

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

"Why are you smiling? Do I have dirt on my face?" Clark smiled at Lois across the chessboard.

"No you're fine," she laughed. "It's just that I remembered something."

"Then what is it?"

"Forget about it. Checkmate." She grinned.

"Oh no, I lose again. That means I need another game." He feigned a frown.

She giggled, "You'll just lose again."

"May I ask you something?"

She tilted her head curious to his sudden change of topics. "Sure what is it?"

"Are you happy with me? You know since we…" He raised his left hand displaying the ring on his finger.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am. I feel so safe when I'm with you." Both of them are in big shock when Lois said those words.

Clark's fleeting smile suggested he was content with her answer but not necessarily happy with it.

She saw emotions expressed on his face, but wasn't sure what they meant, so she added "I love you for being my best friend. I know you love me the same way as I do. But if you find someone special, I'm willing to give you away."

"Don't say that Lois. I wanna be with you for the rest of our lives. Friendship lasts longer than love."

"But Clark," Lois did not want him to feel trapped, but felt a bit sad interpreting his words to mean he considered her his friend but was not in love with her.

"Lois please…" Clark looked at her with his puppy-dog eyes. Those tender looks that always made her melt. The expression in his eyes changed as he got that familiar faraway look in his eyes.

"I need to go… Sirens"

"Go ahead… Be careful."

"I will. I'll be back. I'll win the next round." He teased before he spun into Superman. Walking to the balcony, he quickly glanced back at her, then opened the sliding glass door and flew away.

The shrill sound of the telephone phone, made Lois jumps out of her chair.

"Lois Lane," she answered. "… Okay I'll be there."

Explosions from the Chernobyl Plant in Russia kept Superman busy for hours. He carried the wounded to the hospital. He cleaned the chemicals evaporated on the Russian air territory using his Super breath, and checked the entire area within a 20-mile radius.

Clark got back to his new home just a few hours before dark. No one was home. He picked up the phone and called his mother in Smallville. "Hello, Mom. How are you? Is Lois there? How about LJ?"

"LJ is right here playing with me, but I don't know where Lois is. Did she leave you a note?" Martha asked.

"I'll have to check. Can I talk to Lovell for a minute?"

"Sure. Lovell, Daddy's on the phone."

After talking briefly to his daughter, Clark found a note taped to the front door of their refrigerator. "I'll be at Metropolis International Airport. I'll be back soon. –Lois"

Even though she had left the note, Clark needed to be sure she was okay. As he well knew, a woman like Lois always got herself into trouble.

Clark flew to the airport and searched every nook and cranny at least twice, but she was nowhere to be found. He went back to their apartment. Just as he got inside his cell phone rang. It was Lois' number…

"Clark Kent, the husband of Lois Lane or shall I say Superman," said a familiar voice. "Be at the Metropolis Water Tower or else I'll kill your lovely wife."

"Lex don't do that. Don't hurt Lois or else…"

"Else what? You won't do anything bad because I am the Villain of the story." Lex hung up.

At the Water Tower…

Superman searched the area around the Water Tower until he finally found what he was looking for. Lex Luthor at the top of the tower with Lois.

"Don't fly up here Kryptonian or I'll throw her from here." Lex warned.

Clark could see blood on Lois's face.

Superman shouted at Lex, "What have you done to her? I told you not to hurt her."

"I lied. Boys killed that man."

"No, don't please." Lois cried in agony.

One of the Luthor's goons emerged from the shadows and threw Kryptonite near Superman making him fall to his knees. They punched him, tore his cape, and kicked him in the face until he bled.

"Now, it's time for this bullet to house on your head, alien…"

"Noooh!"

Lois tried to take the gun from Lex before he pulled the trigger. During her struggle with Lex, they both fell from the top of the tower. Superman tried to get both of them, but did not have enough strength.

"Lois!!!"

He crawled across the ground until he was next to her… He was shaking from the combined effect of the kryptonite and his fear of losing Lois. He gathered her in his arms.

"Lois… Lois… It's me Clark." His eyes were clouded with tears.

Lois whispered, "Clark. Take… Care of…" Air passages were now very tight for her. "Lovell. Promise me."

"I will Lois… I will…"

"I… love… you." A tear fell from Lois eyes, then she closed them. She breathed her last breath.

"No… Don't die… Lois!"

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

"I'm so worried about my son." Martha said to Jimmy. "He hadn't said a word since Lois's death." She was worried, but didn't know how to comfort him.

"Grandma, I miss my Mommy." LJ interrupted.

Martha hugged her. "LJ don't worry about your Mommy, she's in heaven with Angels at her side."

"I'm worried about him and LJ." Jimmy added. "LJ needs him. I hope he'll realize that." Jimmy saw how broken Clark was.

"Clark bid your farewell to her." Perry nudged him a little.

Each of them threw piece of white lily, before Lois' coffin brought down and covered with soil.

An hour later after everyone left. Clark stood alone at her gravesite.

"I never told you how much I cared for you… How much I loved you," he said. "I thought we'd grow old together." Tears are flowed uncontrollably from his eyes. "But now, we're not. I wish this was just a bad dream, and that tomorrow I'll wake up with you beside me. If I could have even just one more day … just one more day to hold you in my arms."

Snow began to fall. Clark stayed at the grave until darkness consumed the sky. He reluctantly turned around and went back to their apartment.

"Clark, do you want to eat?" Martha asked his son.

With slumped shoulders, he removed his tie and shook his head. "Mom, I'm gonna just go upstairs."

"Sure." Martha let him to be alone. She clearly understood his need to rest. Throughout the visitation at the funeral home and the funeral service, Clark never left her coffin except to attend his personal needs.

He went to their room and tiredly changed his clothes. He grabbed a picture frame on their bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. Everything was going so well between them, but it was extinguished in just a heartbeat. His only happiness was stolen from him. He hung his head as the tears filled his eyes again.

"Daddy." A little voice came out of nowhere. The sound was so faint he didn't look up until he heard it again.

"Daddy, are you crying?" She walked towards him and her little hands reached out to wipe his tears.

"Lovell." Upon seeing his daughter, he struggled to control his emotions. She was the only memory Lois left for him. A splitting image of the only woman who made his life complete flashed before him in his mind. He kneeled down facing Lovell. "I miss your Mommy," he told her.

"Me too Daddy. But Grandma said she's in heaven. Maybe she's still here and watching over us. Maybe Mommy is like this star."

Clark looked at the book held by Lovell. It was a story about a little star in the sky.

"Mommy used to read this book to me before I go to sleep. Can you read this to me?"

He ruffled LJ's hair. "Do you wanna sleep here?" Clark asked. Looking at his father, LJ nodded in gratitude and relief. She did not want to be alone. She climbed up on the bed and crawled herself under the covers. Clark opened the pages of the book Lois used to hold. He read the same lines she narrated to their daughter.

"Daddy the story is already finished. I will say a short prayer for Mommy before I go to sleep."

He smiled a little.

"Dear Lord, thanks for all the blessings you have given me. Tell Mommy and all the Angels there to watch over me, Grandma and Daddy. Amen."

He admired his little one's strength and optimism in life. She inherited those traits from Lois. She kissed Clark on the cheek. "Goodnight Daddy. I love you and Mommy too."

"Goodnight little Lois." He returned a kiss to the top of her head.

He saw his daughter cry when Martha told her that her mother had died. He knew she took it very hard, but she, having the naïve ways of a child, she managed to look on the positive side with Martha's help.

As LJ slept, Clark watched her steady breathing, "Mommy." LJ whispered in her sleep. He rubbed her back gently to remove the uneasiness from her. With his touch, LJ restlessness disappeared.

"Lois please guide me on how to get through this test. I don't know how to move on from here." He cuddled LJ and he fell into a deep slumber.

A bright white light flashed inside the room…

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

TBC


	14. Chapter 12 One More Day

A/N: Ate Vikki, gracias for your help. You're one-in-a-million.

**Chapter 12: One More Day**

Clark woke up with as rays of sunlight passed through the apartment window. He frowned and put his hand to hold his forehead. He was alone in the room. Maybe Lovell got up earlier than he did and Martha didn't want to wake him up. He ran a hand through his hair as he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He didn't spend any time worrying about how he looked; he didn't care. He put his glasses on and went into the living room. He decided not to use his super hearing because he really needed a day off. He walked downstairs with his head down, not watching where he was going when he bumped into someone. Instinctively using his super speed without first seeing who he bumped into, he caught the person.

He heard the familiar snort before a batch of words came out from that person. "Ouch Smallville! Why don't you watch where you're going.?"

He looked up and into familiar hazel eyes. He pulled her close to him "I'm sorry," he said nearly choking on the words. "I thought I lost you forever."

"What do you mean lost forever? Clark did you have a bad rescue yesterday? When you came home, you went straight to bed and slept the whole day."

"The whole day," Clark asked.

"The whole day," Lois confirmed then teasingly added, "Sleeping Beauty."

"What day is it?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Today is Sunday. It's our day-off."

Clark looked on the calendar. It was the same day Lois fell off the water tower or at least it was the same day he thought she fell.

"Oh no, what's happening?" he said confused over what he thought had been the last three days. He shook his head thinking how real his dream had been.

"Smallville are you okay?" Lois asked concerned. She held his face with her two hands.

"I am fine Lo."

"You're not."

"I am fine."

"No, you're not. I can read your face like a map. You can't fool me"

Clark didn't answer her. When she saw that he wasn't ready, she gently took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Your mom picked up LJ yesterday." She pointed to the kitchen chair. "I made breakfast. Now, sit here and eat."

"Can grab a vase and fill it with water." He asked.

She shook her head at the odd request, but went along to humor him

She turned to the cupboard and grabbed a vase. Moving to the sink, she filled it with water and turned to head back to the kitchen table. Clark was nowhere in sight.

"Clark?" She sighed.

She went to master's bedroom and found [out that] the window open. She closed it, but before she could turn back around, she sensed that Clark was behind her. The next moment, she felt familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered in her ear.

Lois looked down to Clark's hands at her waist. "Lilies," she said surprised. "Thanks Smallville. That's so sweet of you." She turned so she was facing him and soon found herself lost in his baby blues.

"Clark, are you sure you're okay?"

He displayed his gorgeous smile, "Perfectly okay."

"You brought me my favorite flowers. Tell me what's wrong," she asked again. Then her expression grew more serious. "It's Red Kryptonite, isn't it?

He simply smiled.

Lois shook her head, "Oh no, not again."

"No, Lois, there's no kryptonite. Listen to me," Clark said. "I love you."

Lois tilted her head in doubt and started to step back, but he held her close to him. "I know its funny but it feels so right when we're together. It feels like … I'm home. I was so afraid to tell you before because I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'll risk everything just to be with you, even my pride. If you don't feel the same way…"

Before he could finished what he was about to say, she stood on the tips of her toes as her lips met his. He returned her kiss with passion and longing.

They kept kissing until Lois needed air. When she moved towards him to kiss him again, he moved back holding her by her arms so he could look at her. "Lois, as much as I want this, I can't continue. If I can't control my powers, I could hurt you."

Lois looked at him tenderly, "You didn't last time. You won't this time either. I trust you."

Taking her hand, Clark led Lois upstairs.

* * *

"Aw, come on Clark… Show me your six-pack."

Clark tried to feign announce, but the sparkle in his eyes gave him away.

Lois, wearing only a lacy bra and tight fitting jeans smiled mischievously. Clark took off his blue t-shirt and threw it on the floor next to Lois's sweater.

"Come on Smallville! One more game, pleeeease. Give me the cards. I'll deal."

Lois quickly dealt the next round.

"Lois I will win this time." Clark teased.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Queen."

"King… I won… Whohoohoo!" Clark cried out in celebration.

"You used your x-ray vision," Lois accused.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Okay, okay, I lost." She threw her hands upwards in defeat. She got up and started to move across the room.

"Lois, where are you going?" Clark asked warily.

"Stay there."

Lois went to the stereo and put in a cd. As the music began to play, she moved slowly towards Clark, her hips swaying slightly. He stared at her with mouth wide open. She unbuttoned the first button of her jeans. Then she stopped and waited. She winked and gave him the sweetest smile.

Lois whispered, "Close your mouth Smallville."

Clark groaned, "Lois you're torturing me…" He gazed up at her his eyes dark with desire. His breathing became uneven.

Lois just winked at him and smiled sweetly as she finally unzipped her jeans and shimmied out of them standing before him in her lacy black bra and panties.

"Relax Clark." She sat on his lap and felt his arousal.

She blushed. "You're naughty Lois Joanne Lane Kent. How long do you have your period?" Frustration shown on his face.

"Three days." She answered while hiding a small smirk on her face.

"Ouch, that long?"

"I'm sorry, really. I almost forgot that I have my red days."

He mumbled inaudible words, which made her laughing so hard.

A few hours later, Lois woke up to find Clark smiling down at her.

"I have an idea." Clark announced.

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes."

"It's a surprise. We can fly there," he playfully swatted her on the bottom, "Come on. Time's a wastin'"

They quickly cleaned up and got dressed.

When Lois was dressed, she found Clark downstairs waiting for her. "You wanna tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Carnival…

Holding hands, Lois and Clark entered the fairgrounds to the carnival.

"Stay here Honey. I'll be back."

"What did you say?"

Instead of answering, Clark just looked over his shoulder and smiled. He went to the ticket booth and purchased some tickets. From there, he walked to the Ferris wheel; he turned around and waved Lois over to join him.

She bit back a smile and followed him.

"Whohoohoooh! I'm the King of the World."

"Smallville!!!" Lois felt the dizzy looking down from the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Try it Lo, It's fun," Clark encouraged, his arms still up in the air.

Lois rolled her eyes. But then she joined in.

"We're the King and Queen of the World! Whohohohoooh!"

Through his super hearing, he listened intensely. For a change, no one was calling for help.

They got off the Ferris wheel and walked through the carnival and played some games. After awhile, Clark steered them towards the food stands.

"What do you want to eat?"

"A hot dog is fine. And pink cotton candy."

"Thanks for the Bunny, Smallville. This is the second time you won a bunny for me. LJ has the first one. Now she will have a friend for him." She looked at Clark and noticed a far-away look in his eyes. " Smallville are you listening?"

"Yes I am. About the Bunny, I'm sure he'll be happy with his new friend." Clark looked at Lois and tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear.

Lois stood and ruffled Clark's hair.

"Hey Smallville, Am I being too selfish right now?"

"Why do you think that?" Clark asked between bites of cotton candy he answered.

"You're spending the day with me. Any cries of help?"

Clark shrugged. "Nothing… yet."

They strolled around making their way through the crowd. Without much notice, rain clouds filled the formerly blue skies and shortly afterwards, there was a downpour.

"Come Clark, let's dance in the rain," Lois laughed playfully, grabbing his hand. "Moments like these are rare; you can never regain a lost moment. There can be the same month and time but never the same year and circumstances. "

"That's how we count how old we are or how many years had passed."

"Yeah… So come on."

"There's no music Lo."

"Then you'll sing for me."

He shook his head in defeat. "So Lois," he asked, "may I have this dance?"

She smiled cheerfully.

"Lo, take my hand please." He put one of his hands on her waist and the other on her hand.

"_It seems like yesterday when I said I do  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
And take a look inside me and watch my heart strings come undone  
_

_I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use?  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide  
_

_Can you see me? Here I am  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide_"

He stopped from singing as he felt the tears stream down his face and wanted to hide them to Lois. He held on to her never wanting to let her go.

_You see colors no one else can see  
In every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel my soul unfolding like a flower blooming  
_

_When this whole world gets too crazy  
And there's nowhere left to run  
I know you give me sanctuary  
You're the only truth I know  
You're the road back home_

"I love you Lo." He lifted he chin so her eyes met his.

"I love you too Smallville." She leaned forward, her lips meeting his in a kiss that continued there was no tomorrow.

_Can you see me? Here I am  
Standing here, where I've always been  
And when words are not enough  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
My safest place to hide  
_

_I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide  
_

_Can you see me? Here I am  
Standing here, where I've always been  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
Oh, yeah  
You're my safest place to hide _

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

"Aaachoo." Lois sniffed. They were both soaked from the rain.

"We'll go back to the house. Bur before that…" He dried her clothes with his heat vision"

"Thanks Clarkie." She smirked a little.

He rolled his eyes upon hearing his nickname, "You're welcome Lo."

When they reached their apartment, he watched her closely. He wanted to memorize every single detail of her. He thought about all the things he loved about her, the way the light made her hair glow, her beauty, the gentle rise of her chest as she breathes, the perfect shape of her body, the specks of brown in her hazels that made him lost inside her eyes, even her incessant babbling.

He remembered the way she cried at sad movies even when she had already seen it before. She caught him watching her and smiled at him. He sighed. Her smile could brighten his darkest day. He looked at his watch… He got few hours left before he'll finally let her go.

"Lois."

Lois saw Clark fighting back tears. She walked towards Clark and reached out for him.

"The rescue, yesterday - that bad?"

Clark didn't answer. He could no longer hold back the tears and pulled Lois close to him. They ended up on the floor holding each other as Lois tried to be strong for her husband. She wiped the tears from his face as Clark told her about his dream.

"It was so real, Lois – almost like it was a premonition."

"Oh, Clark," Lois said not quite sure what to say to make him feel better. Do you want to go to Smallville"

"No," Clark said quickly. "We can't. If something does happen, I don't want to put LJ at risk."

As soon as he finished speaking, a sudden green beam came crashing through the window. Clark covered Lois's body to protect her, but in the process, his body absorbed the green light, which rendered him unconscious.

"Clark! Oh my God! Wake up," Lois cried.

She checked his pulse and felt the beating of his heart. She momentarily breathed a sigh of relief.

Group of strange men with hoods over their faces forced the door open and entered the apartment.

"Get them," one of the men ordered pointing towards Lois and Clark

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Lois tried to fight, but with so many her efforts were futile.

Clark woke up and immediately knew he was no longer in the apartment. He raised himself to his knees. Fresh blood trickled down his face. Green laser beams surrounded him – a Kryptonite cage. He looked up. The ceilings were very high. To his left there was a staircase leading to a balcony towards close to the ceiling.

"Lois?"

A familiar image appeared before him. Unfortunately, it was not Lois.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you old buddy?"

Clark used his last ounce of strength to stand before his former friend, "Where's my wife?" he demanded.

"Your wife?" Lex shrugged casually, then lied. "I killed her."

Clark's face paled, he engaged his superhearing and sighed a breath of relief when he detected Lois's heartbeat.

"Let her go Lex," Clark demanded. "This is between you and me. She's never harmed you."

"Really? How about her stupid articles concerning me?"

"Your plan to destroy the earth would have come out anyway, and it will never work."

Lex clapped his hands as he moved closer to the cage. "And who will stop me? You?" Lex challenged. "Ha, you can't even touch those laser beams. Poor Alien! Anyway, here's the love of your life. I grant you the honor of witnessing her death! Hahaha!" Lex directed his gaze upwards towards the top of the staircase.

Clark's eyes followed the gaze. He felt as if his heart stopped. He saw Lois, held by one of Lex's men at the top of a building. She looked unconscious.

"No," Clark cried. "I'm begging you."

"Oh, is that what you have become now, a beggar?" Lex scorned.

"How pathetic?"

Hearing voices, Lois woke up and saw Clark inside the Kryptonite cage with Lex standing a few feet away. She yelled for him.

"Goodbye Ms. Lane." The man holding her threw her towards the ground.

"Nooo!" Clark managed to free himself from the kryptonite cage, but the effort made him weaker. He managed to grab Lex, but another man behind Lex stepped forward and punched Clark in the stomach bringing him to his knees. Clark felt an intense sharp pain course through his spine as the man plunged a dagger made of green kryptonite crystal in his spine. Clark fell to his knees. The images of Jonathan… Martha… Chloe… Lovell… and Lois flashed his eyes.

With his final breath, Clark whispered his final words, "I love you Lois." He closed his eyes and his heartbeat stopped.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

TBC

A/N: This chapter includes the lyrics of Safest Place to Hide by Backstreet Boys.


	15. Chapter 13 Reality

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To Ate Vikki, thanks again...

**Chapter 13: Reality**

A little voice came from the back ground, "Grandma, can I go in the room now? I will bring this flower to Daddy." She held the rose in one hand.

"Baby, be careful with the thorns. Oh, come here. I'll take them off for you." Lovell just looked at Martha.

"Grandma, I'm Lovell Joanne Lane Kent. I think I can do that." Then she winked at her Grandma.

"I bet you can." She smiled. "Just be careful okay?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Go on now."

The little girl ran towards the door and opened the door. The room was big well ventilated and painted in white. The child's blue eyes widened when she found who she was looking for. She put the rose in a vase and reached for the chair. She stepped on it and stared at her father lying on the bed. Lovell kissed him on his forehead.

"Daddy you sleep a lot. I miss you very much. By the way Aunt Kara told me that I'm half-Kryptonian. Is that true?" She paused for a while and sat on the chair watching her father as he slept.

* * *

Outside the room…

"His condition has stabilized. He should wake up soon." Kara gave Martha an update on Clark's situation.

"That's good news. It has been a month since the incident. I'm so glad that you were there." Matha placed her hand over Kara's

"I got there just a nick of time. The kryptonite had already penetrated his body. Thanks for Jor-el's technology and Bruce's help, he should make a full recovery."

Lovell yawned and put her head on the edge of the bed. Soon, she fell asleep. A few minutes later, another pair of blue eyes opened.

"Where am I?"

Clark saw his daughter's curly hair. He slowly sat up and touched her face.

"My Little Lois," he said softly. As he said his wife's name outloud, flashbacks of what had happened, replayed on his mind… Lex and his men … Kryptonite… Lois' death… "Oh God, how long I've been here?"

Hearing her father's voice, Lovell raised her head and smiled. "Daddy you're awake!" Lovell hugged her father. Clark returned the hug.

Kara and Martha came in the room.

"How are you cousin?" Kara greeted him. I'm glad you're awake."

"Kara! Mom!"

"Clark, it's good to hear your voice again, son." They hugged each other.

"Lovell, can I talk to your Dad?" Kara said to Lovell who frowned at the request.

Kara smiled, Lovell reminded her of Lois. "It won't be long, honey. I promise."

"Let's go sweetie," Martha told her. "Go, give your father a kiss."

LJ kissed her father on the cheek. Then, she gave her Aunt Kara a hug, which Kara blissfully returned.

"Thanks for saving me Kara." Clark told her.

"No big deal. Bruce helped me too."

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, the billionaire from Gotham City. Remember? He was the one who helped me when I had amnesia, about five years ago. I've been keeping him updated on your condition. He's been by periodically to see you. He is coming back the day after tomorrow. He's on a business trip right now."

"I'm anxious to meet him."

"Lex and his men are all in jail. I erased their memories about what happened."

Clark blinked fighting back tears.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just need some time alone."

"It's okay. Send me telepathic message if you need me."

He stood and walked to the veranda and looked out to open sky. The sun was setting. Clark waved [back] to his cousin when he saw her fly away from the house. He temporarily shut down his super hearing when a dark-haired woman who got out of a car caught his attention. He watched her from the window on the second floor - the familiar walk and sway of hips, he knew it was Lois. He shook his head believing he was hallucinating. It couldn't be true. He went back to the room, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's happening to me?" Clark thought he was losing his mind.

A voice from behind him echoed.

"Clark, are you okay? Lovell and Mom told me that you're awake."

"Oh no… Is this really true?" He said to himself not looking on the owner of the voice.

"Clark, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Perry just called this morning, sort of emergency at The Planet."

Clark didn't answer.

"Smallville?"

He finally turned around and saw her. He couldn't believe it. He gradually walked towards her.

"Lois, it's you," he cupped her face in his hands.

"Of course, it's me." Lois replied tilting her head at him in confusion.

"No, I mean… It's really you." He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly. "I thought you're dead. I thought I lost you forever. I thought I was going to die thinking I couldn't save you."

"Kara and Bruce were there." She consoled her husband.

"What if they're hadn't been? I couldn't live without you."

Lois closed her eyes and felt a shudder rush through Clark's body.

"What matters most is we're both alive." Lois told him. "Maybe God gave us another chance to be with each other."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just kiss me."

He grinned as he claimed her lips.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

TBC


	16. Chapter 14 Little Angels

Chapter 14: Little Angels

A small pair of feet wearing bunny slippers went down the stairs. It was about ten in the morning, and Lovell was starving. She smelled the aroma of the food and went directly to the kitchen.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

Still holding a spatula in his right hand, Clark answered his daughter. "She's in the dining room."

Lovell Joanne nodded and gave her father the famous Lane smile.

"Dad, may I have the first pancake?" she asked. "I am really hungry. My stomach is growling." For dramatic effect, she pursed her lips in a pout.

"Okay. The first one is done and it has your name on it. Close your eyes."

Lovell followed and started to count. "One. Two. Three…"

"Now open your eyes." Clark held out a small plate with a pancake, covered in syrup.

"Wow! It really looks delicious!" She started to grab the pancake with her hand.

"Ah… Ah… Use your fork sweetie. [Your] Mommy will get angry if you don't use that." Clark is enjoying her daughter's company. He hid a small smirk on his lips.

LJ stood on the chair, got a forkful of pancake and made flying motion with the fork before finally putting it in her mouth.

"It's delicious Daddy."

"Thanks angel, but don't talk when your mouth is full."

She chewed the food in her mouth and swallowed it before she spoke again. "Try some Daddy." She held her fork out so he could sample the pancake.

Clark took a taste. "Two thumbs up?" he asked.

"Yeah, Daddy."

"Give me a high five."

"High-five." They clapped their hands together in a high-five and laughed.

Lois sat the dining area listening to the laughing sounds of her husband and daughter. She smiled knowing Clark always found [his] time to bond with LJ. Five years were long enough for Clark not to be with her. Lois' smile widened when she realized the child seated in the high chair in front of her was giggling as well. She touched the child's face.

"You really look like your Daddy," she said smiling back at the child.

The child, about one year old, moved and smiled even wider.

"Finish the last piece Calix." She put oatmeal in his mouth and he ate it.

"Here's your milk sweetie. This will make your bones strong like your Daddy's."

Lois smiled and Calix Jonathan Samuel Lane Kent smiled back. She helped him hold the bottle of milk. He had her hazel eyes. The rest of him was Clark.

Clark sat his Lovell on top of the table and grinned while wiping syrup off her face. He held her chin. LJ's smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't move while I'm cleaning your face." Clark told her.

"Daddy this is my favorite pair of pajamas, and they're dirty already." She frowned.

"Don't worry, Mommy will wash them later, but you have to take a bath first. Mommy will help you."

Clark had half of Lovell's face clean when she and reached out to hug and kiss him. He grinned at her. "You know, you're really like your Mom, naughty and sweet at the same time."

She smirked, and pinched her father's nose. "That's why you call me Little Lois?"

"Yes, because you have her beauty and charm."

He stopped when he heard the different rhythm of Lois' heartbeat. He super sped towards the dining area while holding LJ.

"Honey what happened?"

She turned around and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Mommy don't cry."

LJ reached out for Lois, and Lois picked her up. "These are tears of joy sweetie."

Clark smiled then asked, "Why?"

"Listen to Baby Calix. He said Mama and Dada."

Clark, excited upon learning of this latest development, went to the high chair and lifted his son up. "Mommy said you can talk now. Can you say Mommy and Daddy?"

While looking at his father, Calix said, "Dada… Mama…"

"How about me? LJ."

"Ji… Ji…"

"Wow!"

Calix copied his big sister's word, "Wow!"

Clark and Lois laughed together.

"Sweetie what's on your pajamas and cheek?" She softly pushed back the bangs that nearly covered LJ's eyes.

"I am sorry Mommy."

"It will be okay. We just need to take a bath."

"Can we join?" Clark teased his wife.

"Na… ah… For the girl's only."

He raised his eyebrow. "Aw… okay. Just thought you might need some help." He displayed his goofy face.

"I'm sure I'll need help later tonight!" she teased.

"I'll bring the rubber ducky," Clark teased back.

She hid a small smirk.

"Lovell, kiss your Daddy and baby Calix."

Lovell gave the men in her life their kisses.

"Be good to your Daddy, Calix." She gave him a tender kiss.

"How about me Lo?" Clark asked with a wicked grin.

"I told you already - Later okay." She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, okay."

Before she went upstairs, she blew a flying kiss to Clark. Clark got the kiss and did the same. They grinned at one another. When his wife and daughter disappeared from sight, "This is the family I wanted from the start." He said with a sighed. "Son let's go to the kitchen. I need to teach you how to eat pancakes and syrup. Is that good?"

The child nodded.

"Let me hear you say Daddy."

"Smo… bil."

He laughed, "Like mother, like son." He gently ruffled his son's hair and let him taste the pancake. "Delicious?"

The child giggled.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

TBC


	17. Epilogue Assets and Liabilities

A/N: This will be the last chapter. I enjoyed working with carito, llk6165, and Louise Daniel. Thanks for sharing your talent.

To the Cloisers, I love all your reviews. Thanks from the bottom of my heart.

Epilogue: Assets and Liabilities

Superman flew over Metropolis. He patrolled the whole city and other parts of the world to provide help to those in need. There were some minor problems. A robbery, and a minor car accident. He passed by their apartment, and x-rayed his home. He watched his wife who was finishing reading a fairy tale to their daughter. Through his super hearing…

"You need to go to sleep right now sweetie. You have to go to school tomorrow." She gently touched her long hair.

"Mommy."

"Hmmm."

"Is Daddy flying around?"

"Yes, I don't know what time he'll be back."

"Okay. I love you Mommy. Please tell Daddy I love him too."

"I will, and I love you too." Lois put the blanket up to LJ's chest. The child yawned.

"Night Mommy."

"Night sweetie, sweet dreams." She kissed the child's forehead and turned off the lights.

Superman watched as Lois went to baby Calix's room. His son was sleeping in his crib. Lois checked on him. Once assured that he was sleeping peacefully, she went into the living room, opened her laptop and began working.. Superman smiled and shut his x-ray vision. He flew to the stratosphere and engaged his superhearing.

After hours of providing aid to the whole world, he headed back home. He felt the need to rest. He landed on their apartment's balcony and sound back into Clark Kent.

Clarked looked in on his two children and gave them each a soft kiss on the cheek. He went to the master's bedroom in search of his wife, but she wasn't there. He sighed and went downstairs. The television was on. He turned the television off and saw Lois sleeping on the couch. Clark gently kissed her lips and sat near her. He smiled as he watched her steady breathing through the gentle rise of her chest. He looked at her hands, then her wedding ring.

Clark thought back to endless days of banter and bickering. They quarreled a lot during their teenage days in Smallville. Who would have thought they would end up together with two beautiful children? He sighed and gently scooped her up from the sofa and carried her upstairs. He was extremely happy, and he never thought that this is now happening to him. He gently put her down the bed and stroked her hair once. He laid down beside her and when he felt her stir, he put his arms around her and caressed her stomach.

"How did I fall in love with you Lois?" He smiled and embraced his wife near his heart.

She whispered, "Clark you're here."

"Sshh… I'm here."

Still groggy, Lois opened her eyes little by little. She discovered that Clark grinning at her.

"Take that smirk off your face. Am I a mess?" Lois asked suddenly self-conscious about her appearance.

"On the contrary," he assured her, his smile widening.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Then what's with the smirk?"

"Because I married you."

"What is so funny about that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I married a pig-headed, independent, brilliant."

"Ah… huh…"

"Naughty… Lovely… Gorgeous… Sexy…"

"Ah… never underestimate yourself. We're in the same league." She winked.

"And you never ran out of assets." He moved his look from her face down below her neck.

Lois blushed. "Clark!!!" She pushed him from her.

Pretending to be hurt, Clark groaned and rolled over to the edge of the bed.

"You can't fool me," Lois feigned anger. When Clark didn't respond, she nudged him, "Smallville? … hey…"

Clark floated and landed on top of Lois. "Metropolis, you still have your liability."

"And what is that, Clarkie?"

He looked at her and claimed her lips. They both drowned on the sensation.

"I love you wifey."

"I love you too hubby."

And you already know what happened next…

The End.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

A/N: Let me know your favorite chapter/s of Serendipity and Why?

Thanks. Hugs and kisses. K3josai


End file.
